Mike jones walking dead story
by Time of change
Summary: All chapters are updated and spellchecked Mike jones winded up on the Greene family farm how will they cope with him start from season 2-4 please read and review story it will help me out a lot
1. New starts

Chapter 1

Mike Jones' story begins beside a raging river.

He woke up. He was cold. He needed a place to crash for the night.

"Shit" he thought.

He was looking around. This was not what he had planned.

"Hello!" he shouted, wondering if there was someone around. He saw a footpath leading towards a house.

"Hello!" he said once more.

"Don't move! This gun is fully loaded, so don't try anything funny."

Mike turned to face a young man pointing a gun.

"Well, well. What pointless s*** is this?" said Mike.

"The name's Jimmy. I live on a farm. I can get you some help with that leg. Or shall I let you die out here?" he asked Mike.

"Nope. Lead the way, boy," said Mike. He was being sarcastic towards Jimmy.

They walked a bit further on.

"Nice farm," said Mike.

"Are you alone?" Jimmy asked, wondering if Mike was alone or not.

"Yes, I am. Look, kid, I am cold, wet, and I need some help with my hurt leg. Can't a guy get a break?" answered Mike.

"Yes, someone can help. His name is Hershel. He is a vet of some sort. He can help you with your injury," said Jimmy.

"Mike Jones," he offered a hand to shake.

Jimmy shook it. He seemed pleasant enough.

Mike saw a couple of people at the farm.

"Are you Hershel?" he asked an older man.

The man nodded. A young blond girl was there holding a bat.

"What on earth happened to your leg?" she asked him.

"Shot. Please, can you help me?" asked Mike.

Hershel fixed up Mike's leg. He looked at Mike.

"Where are you from, son?" Hershel asked.

"California. I was here on vacation 'til the outbreak happened. So that's my story," said Mike.

"Far away from home," Hershel said as he stitched up Mike's leg. It was a very quick job and Hershel seemed okay with Mike.

"Well, here's the deal. You stay a couple of days 'til your leg is rested and then I want you gone," said Hershel.

"Fine with me, old man," said Mike.

"That's Maggie. That's my other daughter, Beth," Hershel made introductions.

"Hello," Mike greeted them.

"I will take you up to the spare room," said Maggie.

She guided Mike to his room. The room was cozy enough.

"Thank you. I don't know how I can repay you," he told Maggie.

"Well, can you collect eggs?" suggested Maggie.

"Yes. My mother owned a couple of chickens," said Mike.

"Well, that's fine with me. See you in the morning," said Maggie.

The next morning he was helping Maggie collect eggs. It was a pleasant day.

Maggie's face had different moods throughout the day but she was enjoying his company.

"So, where are you heading after this?" she asked him.

"Don't know really. Macon perhaps or New York or Nebraska seems nice," said Mike.

"Well, I am going to miss you. You seem like a nice guy," said Maggie.

"Arr, don't worry about me. I do just fine," said Mike. He was lying; of course he was going to miss her. Besides, he had plans of his own.

"I can't believe how peaceful it is," Mike commented.

They talked throughout the day.

It was going to be Mike's final night at the farm. Later on, Maggie talked to Hershel about letting Mike stay on the farm.

"Fine, he can stay, on one condition. You must do everything that I say. Obey my rules," said Hershel.

"Thanks, Daddy, you won't regret this," said Maggie.

Mike was packing his things. He saw Beth standing there. Beth's face looked sad.

"Hay, Beth, don't feel too sad about me," said Mike.

Beth leaped into his arms, feeling his chest. He was becoming like a brother to her.

"I don't want you to go," said Beth, still hugging him. Her blond hair was all he could see.

"It's going to be okay," said Mike.

"Beth, I need to talk to Mike alone, please," said Hershel.

She left thinking that this was going to be the last time she going to see Mike.

"You can stay but don't make me regret this," said Hershel.

Mike looked stunned by this old man letting him stay at his farm.

"Thank you...thank you! You won't, I swear to you, you won't regret it," said Mike.

"Get a good night's rest. Otis needs your help in the morning," said Hershel.

'Mike seems like a good man,' thought Hershel.

…  
>AN:

So that's the start of Mike Jones' story. Next we will meet Rick, Carl, and Shane, but why does Mike not want to help Rick and company?

Please leave a review!

Thanks to my beta reader


	2. The farm

Chapter 2

Mike Jones was settling into life at the Greene farm really well. Beth and Maggie were smiling more than they had since the outbreak, since the dead people rose up.

He noticed how Beth's personality had changed. She was happy. She noticed how happy she was.

Maggie was smiling more too. Mike Jones was bringing new life into his girls.

Ever since the outbreak happened, Mike often found himself feeling sad. At times, he was so sad that he did not sleep much.

"Mike," Hershel greeted the special guy that his girls had come to love like a brother. Hershel was looking at Mike like a son.

"Mike, I was wondering, did you have a family or a group before this all happened?" asked Hershel.

"Yes and no. Where's Otis? You said that he needs my help with hunting or something?" said Mike. He saw that Hershel was being friendly, but Mike was not ready to open up to him.

"I see. You were in a group and you had a mum and dad, right?" Hershel asked.

"Yes, but something bad happened...I lost my family and friends. I was tossed in a river, Hershel. Who does that?" Mike wondered aloud, thinking about how there were only bad people left in the world now.

"I don't understand," said Hershel.

"Doesn't matter. Like I said...there's no good people left in the world," he left to join Maggie.

Otis had been gone all day till.

Mike saw a Sheriff holding a small boy appear in front of himself and Hershel.

"Are you Hershel?" the man in a Sheriff's uniform asked.

The old man nodded. Beth, Maggie and Patricia looked shocked.

"Yes, I am," said Hershel.

"Can you fix my boy?" asked the Sheriff.

They went inside to care for the injured boy.

Mike stayed outside. He looked out at the farm.

Ever since the shootout that had left him stranded beside a river, Mike had done a lot of thinking about his situation. Mike was cunning, smart, but he was slowly losing faith in people. On the other hand, though, he saw Maggie and Beth as sisters and Hershel as a farther.

"Hey, the name's Rick Grimes," said the Sheriff. He held out a hand for Mike to shake.

"Mike Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Mike. He saw that Rick had undergone a blood transfusion.

"Well, I am sorry about your boy. I had a daughter. Her name was Alice and I don't know if she's dead or alive, but... don't tell Hershel, please," said Mike.

He left Rick Grimes to it. He saw that Rick was being kind but he was slowly adjusting being in a family.

Later on Mike was sleeping in his bedroom.

Flashback

"Hey, Mike, look! Vehicles and people! They're armed," said Benjamin.

"Well, look at this! We've hit the jackpot," said a young man.

"Look at this!" the man pointed at Mike's weapons.

"Why don't we show these people a good time, just as long as they given us their weapons," said a guy.

"Look, we are decent human beings, we can split the weapons!" said Mike. He was trying to split the weapons.

"No, no, no don't you see, b***, these are our weapons. Let's show Mike's peoples that we are not saints, boys!" said a redneck.

The redneck and his crew opened fire, killing Mike's people. There was carnage; dead bodies were everywhere, guts too. Mike saw the bodies of young people and his mom and dad.

Mike saw a man who called himself Merle Dixon. Merle gave Mike an evil grin. Mike saw them chucking bodies into a river.

"Well then, Mikey boy, it's nothing personal, but it's time to fly," Merle threw Mike into the river.

Mike woke up shaking.

Beth knocked at his door.

"Otis, he's dead, he did not make it," she was upset.

Mike did the brotherly thing.

"Hey, it's okay. We will make a remembrance for him, Bethy," said Mike. He wondered if that guy Shane that might have killed Otis.

"Night, Beth Greene," said Mike.

"Night, Mike Jones," said Beth.

thanks to my beta reader


	3. Your not welcome hear

The next morning Mike saw Rick was making a strong recovery even Carl was too they where organising a such for Sophia a little girl lost in the woods.

Mike was cutting some logs a creepy redneck guy was watching him.

"Daryl" He said.

"Mike" He said to him.

"We are going to need extra pair of hands if your interested; i can tell your nice guy" Said Daryl.

"I wouldn't get to comfy hear this not your farm i am even luck to stay hear so; i will give you this piece of advice don't piss of Hershel" Said Mike.

"What ever man" Daryl walked away. He saw Glenn was flirting with Maggie; who's this joker?

"That's Glenn good kid very-loyal" Said old guy.

"The names Dale" Said Dale.

"Mike Jones" Said Mike.

"Nice farm, i had a walk around it this morning-the service was lovely shame about Otis" Said Dale.

"Yes, it is a shame that one of your guys came back and Otis didn't he was a good guy despite the accident" Said Mike he was holding the log basket.

"Are you suggesting that Shane killed Otis" Said Dale.

"I am not suggesting that what really happened; he killed Otis and saved himself" Said Mike.

"In my eyes that's murder" Said Mike.

"Look i understand that Otis Hershel and Maggie Beth are your family now; but we are good people we just wont to live" Said Dale.

"Look Dale you seem like a nice guy so hears the deal, your not welcome hear okay your invading his land!; if Hershel says your going your gone okay do i make myself clear" Said Mike.

"Loud and clear" Said Dale.

Dale left Mike he carried the stuff inside the house Lori was talking to Shane he left he did not like him.

Rick was checking on his son. He seamed okay just a guy trying to survive; he wore a sheriff uniform.

"Hay we weren't introduce last night the names Rick Grimes; your Mike Jones right Hershel's said you lived hear" He said.

"Yes i do, i heard your boy-i hope doing alright a had i daughter to the names was Alice i hope she's still alive" Said Mike.

"I hope so too. O by the way might need a hand with the such if it's okay with" Said Rick.

"Well Mr Grimes, i will think about it but if Hershel okay but i don't i think it's appropriate don't you think good luck" Said Mike. Rick walked outside funny Rick was the only person he had a pleasant conversion with.

He left to go to his bedroom. Beth was in her room singing something; he hit his head on the pillow.

Flashback.

"So Mr Jones, you took our guns" Said southern man said.

"No, don't hurt; them we just good people" Said Mike there leaders are dead by the walkers.

Then a separate; van showed up. They heavily armed they opened fired on the group some Mikes group his mom and dad where dead.

"No!" He fired his gun at the one of Tony's group and he killed a few off them; one off of Tony's men hit on by the back of the skull. But his where opening and closing he saw his walker mother and farther killed by redneck guy.

He opened his eyes he was screaming. Beth knocked at his door but he did not respond to her voice.

What's going on in there thought Beth.


	4. Mikes pasts

The next hour Mike woke his breathing back to normal. The group stooped looking for Sophia for the day.

"Mrs Grimes is it?" Asked Beth.

"Yes" Said Lori.

"didn't you hear Mike screaming Patricia and i did" She nodded Carl heard it to she was thinking was he a nut case but he knows he a good man.

"What should i do?", i wont to help him get over his pain" Said Beth.

Mike came down he looked fine. Patricia nodded at him.

"Listen Mike, i was thinking for lunch time we eating some chicken are you alright with that?" She asked him.

"I was thinking, something...that i will go a walk around the grounds..." Mike walked out the door.

Rick saw him walking outside he looked devastated about something; Daryl was coming out of the woods he had blood on him Andrea was on the RV using her sniper the group ran towards Daryl.

"What's going on hear...you going to pull that trigger?" Asked Daryl. There's was a loud boom.

"No!" Said Rick. Mike helped Daryl to his feet they dragged back to the farmhouse

"Is that he is he wearying walker ears?" Said Glenn.

"Let's keep that to our self's" Said Rick. It's was night time the group was having dinner thanks to Carol and Patricia it was very awkward indeed.

After the dinner Maggie went somewhere; Patricia nodded at Hershel.

"Mike before you turn in for the night there's something i need to ask you?" He looked at Mike his adopted son.

"Yes" he raised his eye brows.

"Patricia and Lori and Beth heard you screaming this afternoon, was a bad dream" He asked him.

"No i am perfectly fine honestly" Said Mike. Hershel saw that he was lying. Beth was sitting on top of the stairs hoping Mike would open up a bit.

Hershel placed a book on the table and a page open in front of him.

"Read that page it my give you peace" Said Hershel. Mike read the bible for a bit.

"Hoped it help?" Said Beth.

"It really did, i am not a religions man but it spoke to a bit so thank Mrs Greene" Said Mike.

"Don't fell that you can't talk to me okay nor my dad or Maggie your not alone" Said Beth.

"I think it's time for bed Beth don't you think" The two of them went to bed. But things are not going to the same as Mikes past slowly catches up with him


	5. The barn part one

Mike was going around the farm today he was helping Hershel mend the fences; he saw Rick a couple of time he still didn't like Shane very much there something about him Carl was doing very well the other day had gun lessons he did very well along Beth Maggie and jimmy to.

"Hay Mike can i have a word?" Asked Rick. He was worried about the barn filled with walkers.

"Can you talk Hershel about the barn" Said Rick.

"Look it's his barn, okay i don't no the situation with the barn" Said Mike.

"Look we sleep there we got kid what if we make it secure" Said Rick he was trying to reason with his friend.

"Look i can't get involved with his family affairs" Said Mike. Tying to understand Rick is saying.

"Look i will ask Hershel okay but i will not, get involved your trying to protect your group i get it okay but leave it with me" Said Mike. Rick left Mike to do his work.

Mike went to see Dale; about Shane he did not like and it that he's on the farm.

"Dale we need to talk about Shane he's bad news and i don't wont him near my family and friends i no; he killed Otis that night it devastated Beth and Maggie i wont have that" Said Mike.

"Yes Shane's bad news but what do you wont me to do about it?" Asked thought about; what was the necessary thing.

"You what you must do" Said Mike. He left him. Dale went into RV to get gun bag he told Glenn to keep watch.

"Hay Mike can i have a talk?" Asked Glenn. His hat gone because Maggie places a egg in it.

"O i take it's about my sister Maggie?" Asked Mike. He crossed his arms at Glenn.

"Well yes she's pissed at about the walkers that's my family but i also love Maggie" Said Glenn.

"Ar, love well if you think you did the right thing. Then Maggie will forgive you but it takes time okay Glenn she's been through a lot" Said Mike. He patted Glenn on the back. She saw Maggie on the yard.

"Go to her now mate tell her how you fell" Said Mike. Glenn rushed to Maggie; Mike smiled at Glenn and Maggie.

He saw Andrea holding her sniper on the RV because Glenn's with Maggie he felt good about helping Glenn and Maggie now it's time to help Rick.

"Hershel" he was by the car Andrea followed him. It looks like they where making a deal.

"What's going on hear?" Said Mike he looked at Hershel. He was hoping he was going to let Ricks group stay on the farm.

"Look there's something that needs doing but i just need Rick" Said Hershel.

"Can i help?" Asked Mike.

"No i just need Rick why don't you check on Beth okay Maggie's with Glenn so check on her please" Said Hershel he left him. To see Beth to make sure she's okay but little did he no that life on the farm will never be the same


	6. The barn part two

Shane was running towards Hershel like a madman "what is this hay?" Said Shane

"why do your group have guns?" Said Hershel.

"look lets get them in the barn okay and we will talk" said Rick

"hay Hershel let ask you something why are doing this!" said Shane felling frustrated

"it my farm my rules" said Hershel.

"okay man let me ask you something could a living breathing person walk back from this?" said Shane drawing his gun

"Shane enough of this we human beings not animals, don't do this Shane!" Said Mike.

"yer your right man,enough is enough" said Shane

Beth Jimmy Patricia and Maggie all watched the events unfolded in front of them "thous things killed Otis they Jim and Amy they are not going to stop" said Shane

"look enough looking for a little girl;that possible dead!enough walkers in the barn enough i am talking about fighting for something you believe in and i am talking right hear right now" said Shane he ran towards the barn "Shane stop this brother please!" Said Rick they walkers came flooding out of the barn. Mike went by her little adopted sister Beth.

"Maggie!" Said Glenn as the gun fire went around them Mike was by Jimmy and Beth who was crying seeing her family being slaughtered in front of her Mike saw Jimmy doing his best to comfort her.

The he firing stopped the walkers where all down Mike looked at Rick disappointed in him the group stopped. the dead and destruction around them.

There was hand coming out of the dark barn as a little dark barn there stood a little girl

"o Sophia!,Sophia" said Carol as Daryl went to her Rick started walking to her he pointed us gun and fired ending the little girl.


	7. Bar shoot out

Beth was washing the dishes Mike looked at her sister Beth she was so young so naive of the world around her poor thing i walked to her cleared my through

"Beth" i said to she turned to me tier stained face

"Why Mike why us did we" Mike passed

"Beth i am so sorry really i don't what I can say or do that" Hershel left them both two it

"Hershel" i said

"No Mike keep an eye on the girls for me and keep thous people away from my house OK" said Hershel. He left not sure where he was going of two of course Mike felt sorry for Carol and for loosing her daughter

I saw Hershel drive of i saw Shane looking at me He was walking towards me i walked into the house

"Hay man walking away from me" said Shane

"Yes man this is what it Hershel wont you gone you heard him man of now before i remove you of" i said

"Hay hay man get you friend out of hear OK" i said to Rick

"I understand you are trying to protect your family" said Rick

"No mam i saw you all Hershel fixed your boy now that girl gone you spud be moving i was going two but Hershel let me stay I'm his guest i obey the rules you lot just don't take no for an answer OK Rick the old man wont you gone Rick" i said i walked back to the house

"Sorry about what Happened Mike" said Rick

"Mike Beth Beth" i rushed to see her on the bed not moving. I saw my sister Maggie looking at me Patrice Looking at Beth i decide to get some air

"Lori" i said

"Beth is she alright?" She asked me

"No she is in shock Hershel is gone and my sister are looking for me answers what do a do Lori i am 28 years old i had a daughter i am not sure if she alive or not your people became monsters" i said

"I know i am ashamed for what Happened but the barn was two close to call it was where we slept i understand you care about the Greene's but they will pull threw" said Lori i walked way from her still pissed i went to see Dale who was mad at Shane

"How Beth heard she fell" he said

"She fine i am going to get Hershel in a bit the girls need him" i said to him

"I understand you where found in a lake bed" he said

"Yes i was Jimmy saved me" i said

"So the Greene's are you new family then i understand you wont to save then but Shane" said Dale

"Yes Shane i punched him the other day" i folded my arms. I saw Rick and Glenn walking out of the house i jogged to see them

"Hay going to get Hershel" i said to Rick

"Yes i am" he said

"I am coming no questions asked" i said as Glenn held his shoot gun i saw him kissed Maggie

We drove to the bar that Hershel went to i had talked Rick he was nice guy just like Daryl i got out of the car and entered the bar

"Hershel" i said

"Mike" he said to me

"We need to go home now" i said to him

"Yes" i said

"How many have you had?" He asked Hershel

"Not enough" he said

"Listen Hershel Beth she in shock she needs you" Rick said

"No she does not she her mother her mother died weeks ago i robbed her of that grieve" said Hershel

He pored a mother drink and drank some more

"I put thous things in the barn because a thought there was a cure i prayed for that i thought there was hope but i was fool" Hershel said

"No your not a fool Hershel i thought there was hope two" said Rick

"Hope when I saw the look on your face when the little girl came it of the barn i saw it then i was a fool" said Hershel

"When i came was there hope then?" I said

"O yes you did you change me Mike you gave us i new less on life Mike" Hershel said he slammed the glass down

"Giving up" i said

"Yes" he said i saw the door swung open they where there bandits

"Hole shit your alive" said the man

I sat down next my friend Rick i saw the man tony and Dave they where talking about setting up shop on the farm

"So what do you say then" he said

"Sorry you will have to move on" said Rick

"Well that suck i thought we where friends?" Said Dave

"Not mine mate you don't remember me don't you?" I said

"Hell no" i tony the fat bloke i felt my angry boiling over me

"Mike Jones" Dave looked at me from behind the bar placing the gun on the bar Hershel Rick and Glenn looked at me strangely

"Holy crap" he laughed you survived the River then.

"Yer a OK i understand you killed everyone a love and your friends are still out there?" I said

"We are just talking now Mikey" i had enough a pulled my gun and i fired at Dave i turned to shoot tony

"No hard feelings" i shoot him and looked at dead body's on the floor Rick and Hershel looked at them and me and felt my past was slowly coming back to haunt me

what do you think of the new twist to the story looks like Hershel got his work cut out now

in the next chapter Hershel sees a side to Mike he never seen before


	8. The long night

Mike looked at the dead body's on the floor he just killed Dave and tony scum bags he thought Rick looked at his new best friend

"What the hell" said Rick

"Like a said scum" said Mike they heard other people outside near the bar the ducked behind the window

"Shit" said Mike

"Yes we keep quite" said Rick

"Hello Dave tony" said a voice the looked like they where rammed to the core. Mike Harte was racing like a nutter

The door was about to open but Glenn dived to the door Mike put his hands in his eyes

"Hello is anyone there we are just looking for our friends" said the voice

"Hello like we said we are looking for our friends" said the voice

"Are they dead?" Asked the voice

"They drew on us" said Rick

"Dam it" said Mike

"Are they dead?" Said the voice

"Yes" said Mike

"Crap did you kill them?" Said the voice

"I did i will you lot to" said Mike

"O Crap it him he survived the River" he fired at the bar Mike fired back shooting at them. Then Rick fired back

"You and Mike missed the gun lesson you need them now" said Rick to Hershel

"What about a way out Rick?" Said Mike

"The front door not an option what about the back make a brake for the cars" said Mike

"OK that should be OK we go in and we draw them out" said Glenn

"Like this kid" said Mike

"OK shall we" said Glenn he ran to the or the back of the bar Mike opened the door he saw a couple of them as he opened the door the fired at them he fired back he killed one of them

Glenn turned to See Hershel then holding a gun

"Anything?" He asked

"I took one guy out but the rest are spread out where? Rick" said Mike

"Hear just quietly sneak out OK" said Rick Mike walked slowly with his gun in his hand Hershel fired at one guy in the chest Rick said it will not end well and he was right he was liking his new friend the gun shoots came at them Mike saw one on the roof top he fired at him he fell to the ground he never felt guilty once about killing there attackers because they attacked him and killed his family

"There could walkers near by" said Glenn

"Yes they will be crawling all over us" said Hershel Mike saw some

"Walkers" said Mike he fired his gun a couple fell to the ground he was one of the best shooters Rick Glenn or Hershel as even seen

"Come on man there are creepers all over the place" the young man was on the roof shooting at them

"Come on man" said the man in the car the young man jumped of the roof and he jumped and landed on the spike "arr" said the young man

"Help me!" Said the young man. The walkers where surrounding them Mike shoot them down

"Come on" said Rick. He fired his gun the walkers

"Hershel what are you doing?" Said Mike

"We can't leave him" said Hershel

"Shit" said Mike the young man was screaming

"We should cut the leg of" said Hershel

"O no please don't cut leg of" said the boy

"Shut up" said Rick. Rick putting his hand over his mouth he was still screaming

"Shut up" said Mike pointing his gun at him he was scared of him

"Walkers are everywhere" said Glenn he shoot at them. Rick and Mike lifted Randal of the spike the boy screamed in pain they ran to the car where Mike was in for the shock of his like

"Alice" said Mike

"Daddy" said Alice

I looked at my 13 year old daughter holding a shoot gun "get in the car now" said Rick they claimed into the car with Mike 13 year old daughter Rick was looking at the farther and daughter

"Where is your mother?" Said Mike

"She dead she died 3weeks ago a walker got her" said Alice

"O Alice i am so sorry nothing going to get you i promise you that OK" said Mike

"Is that man OK?" Said Alice

"We will get him surgery on his leg" said Hershel

"And then we cut him loses" said Rick

"Sound like a plan" said Glenn

"We are almost home sweetheart OK" said Mike

"OK" said Alice

"As along if it OK with Hershel?" said Mike

"It OK with me as long she does what Rick and i say" said Hershel

"Thank you" said Mike

So Mike as a daughter she sounds interesting does she hope you are liking this story so far more to come soon if you like this story leave a review or like this story


	9. Beth choice

OK just recap on the Mike Jones story Mike winded up on a River bed near the Greene's family farm where he was treated for a gun shoot wound in time he stayed with them in the end he Hershel allowed him to stay but things with the Greene's did not look normal they had a barn full of walkers and as we Comeback to our story Mike returns with his 13 year old daughter Alice

"Alice stay with Carol for today OK i am going to see Beth and Maggie and explain all this" said Mike

"Yes OK i will daddy" said Alice

"That my girl " said Mike. Alice went over to Carol where Carl was with her. Mike saw Maggie in the kitchen she pissed at him

"Spit out then" said Mike seeing Maggie was mad at him

"Why did you lied about having a daughter?" Said Maggie

"Because i thought she was dead i went to Atlanta to save her but the panic the army i could not get to her in time" said Mike

"But you could have said you had a little girl i asked you if you had a family" said Maggie

"Yes you did Maggie but i messed things up with my daughter look Maggie i am sorry OK a love you and Beth Hershel like you where my own and Alice i fell i can get a second chance with her but i need your help please" said Mike

"Sure OK" she placed the knife down. "Friends?" Said Mike

"Your my brother now i guess you come with bagged" said Maggie

"True" said Mike.

Lori left the room with the food to Beth. She left to go down to the others Mike was eating some bread

"So your daughter then is she staying with us?" Said Andrea

"Yes Hershel and i talked and Maggie and Beth are in shock about it but they will take her in i see them as family now" said Mike

"Well i saw the way Maggie was mad at you it feels that you don't trust her" said Andrea

"Well because i think you keeping more secrets then just a daughter" said Lori

"Look i just have a little girl a was i family man once my ex wife and i spilt and my daughter lived with her i kept contact with her she stayed with me for a weekend" said Mike

"I am sorry did mean to pray" he ran out of the door

"Well that was un cold fore" said Lori

"Why i hardly no anything about him" said Andrea. Lori looked at the plate.

"Beth give me the knife" said Lori. The young blond girl gave her the knife. Beth was struggling so much after the barn and Beth things that Mike being keeping secrets from her he as a little girl for god sakes Beth was struggling she sat in her bed Mike went into her room

"Hay Beth" he shock her shoulder. The young girl looked at him. As Maggie came in looking mad at her he left the girls to talk Mike went outside Dale was on the RV looking Mike

"You daughter in the RV with Carol" said Dale

"Thanks no sighs?" Said Mike

"No sigh they will be back i heard about Beth she OK" said Dale

"Yes OK Dale" he poked his head and looked at Alice was looking at the window

"Dad" said Alice

"Is Beth OK" said Alice

"No not really Maggie will sort out OK" said Mike. She looked at her she looks like him she was strong independent girl he was prod of her he loved her

"Well look at you all grown up" said Mike

"Yes i am daddy" said Alice

"Mike!" Said Maggie

"What it is?" Said Mike

"She had a piece of glass she cut her self pretty deep" said Maggie

"O my lord Beth" said Mike. He went inside to the house to the Beth was in a mess she was crying in pain

"Beth" said Mike

"Mike i am so sorry for being mad at you" said Beth. He hugged her she was bleeding

"Don't ever do that to me again OK" said Mike. The young blond girl smiled at Mike

"I promise i wont to live Mike i wont to see you raise you daughter" said Beth

"Me two Beth" Hershel took Beth to stitch her up and clear the blood away for one split second Mike thought he almost lost a sister and for the rest of time he was with he will protect Beth and Maggie from anything and i mean anything


	10. Choices

Mike entered the shed as looked at Randal Daryl was with him Daryl had batted him black and blue his knuckles where bloody from the beating

"Who many are there?" Said Mike. He stood on his wound

"Arr there 30 of us please don't hurt me" said Randal

"What stuff do you have?" Said Mike

"Guns lots of them" said Mike

"Where are you staying?" Said Daryl. Getting in his face

"Near the highway 30miles" said Randal. Mike patted Daryl on the back now he the info he need he went to the house to get a few things Daryl to Rick about Randal group he was thinking that Mike was going after them bad idea he thought he saw Rick and Mike slowly becoming good friends maybe he was looking for revenge but he as a daughter he can't go and chasing ghost of his past

"Daryl?" Said Rick

"Mike going after that group" said Daryl

The group looked stunned by this revaluation that Daryl just said

"What did you just say?" Said Rick

"He going after them there are 30 in that group armed he does not stand a chance" said Daryl. Rick looked at Maggie she was with Glenn at the time she decide to go to the house to cheek on him he was up in his room He got his gun ready what I am doing he thought

"Mike what are you doing in there?" Said Maggie

"Nothing important" said Mike

"Don't do this it not worth it they are sum you have a daughter to think about now is this the example you wont to seat her?" Said Maggie he thumped the wall his fist she was right but was he going to get justice for what happened to him

"Please" said Maggie. He placed the gun on the drees of his table

"Well" Said Maggie

"I am sorry but i can't let this slid i wont go after them but wont Randal gone or dead by tonight your call" said Mike

"I know Rick looking into it now" said Maggie

"Good at lest he taking control of it" said Mike

"How my daughter Alice" he asked her

"She fine she with Carl keeping an eye of him" said Maggie

"Good she needs a friend" said Mike

Later on Dale talked to Mike about sparring Randal life this was hard thing to ask him but he was thinking about he had a new family now friends two if Maggie had not stooped him he would gone and killed thous people.

Mike sitting on the chair Hershel told him in bad times he turned to the bible for help he read a few chapters of the bible to give him peace and comfort he placed the bible down on the table it was near evening now it was quite day Alice walked in

"Daddy" said Alice

"Sweetie" he said back to her she smiled at her daddy

"I am going to change is that OK" she said he left him to it. Later on Dale and the group decided on Randal fate

"OK so we can do this either two way we spare him or kill him" said Rick

"Well position on this" said Shane

"Well i think we should give him a chance Maybe he can be part of his group no he can help out" said Dale

"And what if he brake free he could go back to his group and bring them hear" said Rick

"I don't wont that to happen Rick but Maybe we should kill him" said Mike

"But you have a daughter Mike think about for her" said Dale, Mike thought about this all day

"Look just decide OK but leave me out it" said Carol

"OK so if all thous who think that we should kill him sit down or stand up" said Rick. Mike sat down the other stayed sat down two

"So that it?" Said Dale

"How should we kill him do put i rope around his neck" said Patrice

"No i though about that i will use a gun it the right way" said Rick

"Now hold on hear this a young man life Rick you said that we did not kill the living" said Dale

"That was not living started attacking us" said Mike

"My group took that rule on e Dale and now they are dead included my mum and dad do we have to spare a killer i held my tong long enough so i wont be able to forgive him" said Mike. As he sat down

"OK so do this tonight OK we take him to the barn" said Rick

Dale walked to Daryl "this group is broken" said Dale. Mike thought Dale as a good man he was a good man but this is one he can't let go this was personal

Mike was tucking in his daughter she did wont to see Rick killing Randal. "Good night" said Mike

"Night daddy i love you" said Alice

"Good night my dear" he put is daughter to bed. Rick was by the door he wonted to tell his friend

"Sorry Randal still alive" he went outside Closing the door

"Why?" Mike asked him

"My son was right there he was looking at me" said Rick

" you wonted to show you son a different path" said Mike. There a loud scream it was Dale. The group ran to Dale the was a walker on top of Daryl stabbed the walker Dale was dying from his injures "Hershel" said Rick

"We can operate on him hear" said Rick

"Rick" said Hershel

"No!" Said Rick. Rick pointed the gun at Dale he not pull the trigger on him he was scared of loosing people

Daryl took the gun from Rick and pointed at Dale "i am sorry brother" said Daryl he pointed the gun at him and ended Dale life


	11. Interesting discovery

The day after Dale death was the hard part everyone gathered around with Rick making a speech about Dale Mike was not close Dale at any point but he saw him as a good man but how did that walker get close to the farm was mystery to him what if his daughter was out there with Dale during the attack after the speech Mike everyone was making preparations for the winter

"We are going need to stock up on meds food ammo" said Mike

"Yes we do it going to be along winter but if we all pull our weight it going to be nice winter once the baby born at lest" said Rick

"Of course what Shane will be able to keep him under control?" said Mike Rick patted his new friend on the back

"Yes i will you count on hay Andrea?" Said Rick

"You and Shane are close?" Said Mike

"We talked and we understand one another why?" Said Andrea

"Listen i need you to keep an eye on Shane of things kick when ever i leave the farm OK " said Rick

"Well don't leave" said Andrea. Mike found Shane by the car uploading woods in his car

"Hay Shane a quick word" he said

"Sure" he said

"OK listen to me i don't like you and you don't like me OK so hear how this goes i am going to my past behind me OK of you going going to be staying on this farm you going to obey Rick and Hershel rules OK" said Mike

"What ever man tell it to the preacher"said Shane he drove to wind tower

He found Rick and Daryl later on with a Map talking about where to drop of Randal

"Hay Rick a word for a second" Daryl left and patted Mike on the shoulder "need to piss" Said Daryl

"Hay listen about this Randal thing dropping him off is this best solution?" He asked him

"Yes i do think it is to honour Dale" Rick said. Shane rocked up

"Hay a don't wont to alarm you Rick Mike Carl and Alice where by the forest yesterday the walker that killed Dale Carl had a gun so did Alice two" said Shane. Mike left and went to find his daughter Alice she was with Carl plus

"Alice" said Mike

"OK is this true where in the woods yesterday?" Asked Mike

"Yes i was a tried to stop Carl the walker was stuck in the mud it broke free i was going to kill it but Carl and i cowards" said Alice

"You are not cowards OK take this gun protect yourself and and Carl and all of us i am not going to be hear for ever but in till the day comes you need this gun protect your self i love you" said Mike

"Love you to daddy" said Alice

It was getting late into the afternoon now the sun was setting in the background T-dog came running in the house

"Randal gone" said T-dog

"What?!" Said Mike they ran to the shed it he was not there chains where unlocked "dam he must have been desperate" said Mike

"I am going after him" he said

"No what if he kills you?" Said Beth

"I can take my chances" said Mike

"Rick Rick Randal he jumped he took my gun and ran of into the forest" said Shane

"Where did he go?" Said Hershel

"Don't know he jumped me knocked me out" said Shane

"This what we wont" said Carol "to seat him loss" said Carol

"Not lose with a gun" said Rick. Mike looked around he decided to say

"Get in the house now and stay safe OK" said Mike. He ran to the house the bordered up windows blocking the view Mike was waiting for Rick and Shane to come back from looking for Randal and Daryl and Glenn two

"Well Randal?" Said Mike

"We found him his neck was snapped but he came back as walker" said Daryl

"Was he bit?" said Mike.

"No that thing Mike he was not" said Glenn

"What but you come back when you get bit or scratched" said Alice

"Yes that it is true so what the fuck is going on hear?" said Mike

"Like a said i don't know" said Daryl


	12. Lost or found

I do apologies for my mistakes i have someone helping me improving my story's

It was a long night the group are in cars walkers have invade the farm Mike was in his car shooting the walkers some fell to the floor his home he had made for 2weeks was under attack

"Mike!" Said Glenn

"Yes!" He said

"We out of ammo" said Glenn. They pulled over to give him his last ammo "shit!" He said he drove his car into a couple of walkers he trapped crap he jumped out his car he a knife and stabbed the walker in the skull he took the knife out the walker more where coming he saw Andrea in trouble

"Andrea!" Said Mike

" Mike!" She grabbed the gun bag bag from the floor

"Alice where is Alice?" Said Mike

"We got to go Mike it not safe hear the farm gone!" Said Andrea

They ran into the night away from everyone that they loved. Andrea and Mike have been running all night from the walkers

"They are fucking everywhere!" Said Mike

"I know just keep ruining and don't stop " said Andrea

He fired is gun at the walkers head and fell to the floor more walkers where around them Andrea was attacked by a walker but Mike was pulled aside by some one a sword swiped at the walker neck as the head fell to the ground as a women came into view with two walkers on chain Mike was taken back this.

Rick drove his friends away from the highway "what do we do now we lost everything?" Said Beth

"We make camp there tonight we can head for fuel and ammo in the morning" said Rick

"What if that herd coke through?"said Glenn

"Yer what if all if us get bit" said Maggie. That where Rick dropped the bombshell

"We are all infected!" Said Rick

"What!?" Said Lori

"Doctor Jenner said back in the CDC that the walker virus we all Cary it" said Rick

"You kept it from us!" Said Carol

"It did not matter then" said Rick

"When i told everyone about the walkers in the barn that was for the good of the group" said Glenn

"Let's make camp" said Rick. Everyone packed there stuff Rick told Lori about him killing Shane she pissed at her husband for it

"We are not safe from him?" Said Carol to Daryl Alice was scarce for her dad where is he

There was a loud crack from the woods

"What was it Andrea or Mike" Rick looked hoping his new best friend was alive

"No we do not split up" said Rick to Maggie

"But that was Mike?" said Maggie

"No we don't not get split up OK we stay put we all no that Mike or Andrea if the made it we will find them OK" saying Mike name was hard to say

"But what happened with Shane?" Said Daryl

"Nothing" said Rick

"No one goes anywhere OK it was not Mike OK listen hear i killed my best friend for you people for Christ Shake you sore the way he threatened us he was going to but a bullet in my back so i killed him now if you people think that you are not safe with me there the door lets see how far you get send me a post card" said Rick the group went silent for a moment

"Good if you are staying then keys get thing clear this not a democracy any more" said Rick he went into the woods but as Rick left a Prison can been Sean in the background


	13. Into the unknown

Mike was walking along the road with Michonne Andrea was sick "i will take this store hear get into trouble and you call me OK" he said

"Walkers i got this" said Mike. Got his knife

"Guns draw noise" said Michonne. He grabbed his huge hunting knife as i walker came to grab him he sliced the walker in half Michonne was impressed with his skills in killing walkers

"Nice skills" said Michonne

"Thanks a old friend of mine said that about noise let get the stuff for Andrea and quick" he ran inside grabbing the aspirin for Andrea he looked for bottled water for her but could not find any water "shit" said Mike nothing he thought

"Water i got some" said Michonne

"Let's get some more supplies for the trip OK" said Mike. Michonne got her sword out for protection Mike was stocking up his ruck sack Michonne was grabbing food and extra bits for the journey head of them

"We head east towards the coat Mike or are you looking for Rick and your daughter?" Asked Michonne

"I don't know yet but it getting more dangerous mich" said Mike

"Um flirting get you now where Mikey" said Michonne

"Now who is flirting back mich" said Mike. Michonne placed her sword in her holder he she was close to Mike he was close to her

"What are we doing?" Said Michonne

"We can't be to picky with women and men these days mich but i was thinking we do a one time thing" said Mike he was very close to her his lips near hears she closed her eyes thinking of how hot he was

"I agreed relationships are messy" Mike placed a kiss on her lips and it ended there. Later on Michonne placed her clothes back on along with Mike

"You are very good Michonne" said Mike

" um i wont be doing that in awhile" said Michonne

"We see about that lets get this aspirin to Andrea she will be wondering where we are get your pets lets go" he walked with Michonne in complete silence Mike was wondering if he pushed to far with her they walked to a base where she was held she placed her pet walkers Andrea was coughing she was very ill indeed

"What Happened to you two?" Said Andrea she coughed

"Nothing we got held up by walkers that all drink and swallow this" said Mike

"Thanks Mike" Michonne placed the drink and the tablet in her mouth

"You two should leave me hear i will only slow you down" said Andrea

"No mate we ant leaving you behind mate lets go when the walker depart then we leave" said Michonne. The next morning the walker departed from there nesting place Mike said they must have left the city's migrated from Atlanta they walked out of the base into the wilderness


	14. Enemies

As Michonne Mike and Andrea walked in the wilderness with Michonne pet walker there thick black smoke coming from the forest Michonne looked at them as they walked into the forest when they arrived the helicopter was trashed completely recked Mike looked at it Michonne placed her walkers in chain as they growled at them the smoke could attract attention Michonne was looking around

"Survivors?" Asked Mike as he looked at the crashed chopper

"Two dead one Alive not sure but someone is coming" said Michonne. He saw the vans rolled up a man came out along with a Asian guy came through "Glenn" said Mike

"Clear the area" said the man. He was thin he has a fine hair cut he looked well kept so did all of them he was dragging the people out the wreck he stabbed them in the back of the skull

"Shit" said Mike he thought he was saving them Maybe he wrong the men dragged one of the men out of the helicopter the walkers where getting restless Mike looked at her friends there was more to this brilliant women then meets the eye she walked to the walkers and threw the sword bald at them as the walkers heads fell on the ground it stop the noise Mike looked at her she gave him the don't Judge me look he he looked at his friend Andrea was sick very sick

"Drop them that right real slow" said a voice. Andrea turned to see a an old friend "holly shit Blondie" said Merle

"And Mike you two" said Merle. Andrea fainted Merle knocked him out the drive was dark for Mike he was placed in a room locked up away from Michonne and Andrea. Merle entered the room

"Hay there buddy long time no see Mikey" said Merle. Merle he sat down on the chair he removed the blind removed blind fold "you killed you killed" said Mike.

"O i did not you folks that died" said Merle. He cried a bit thinking about the day they died

"O is baby going to cry of his dead mar and par never mind hay it was accident waiting to happen thous people where in our cross fire two" said Merle

"Fuck you" said Mike

"You know a new a guy called Rick he chained me two a roof top i was mad at him very much so got me thinking about him" said Merle

"Well you enjoy the cell Mikey you going to need it the governor will talk to you in the morning beside no hard felling about your mar and par" Mike was closing on to grief he left him in the dark with deepest thought Mike was trying to break free he new Merle was with that other people that killed his family and Daryl fucking Dixon i will kill them both if it is the last thing a do on this world

O so Mike out to get the Dixon brothers or is it Merle Dixon


	15. Lost in revenge

Mike sat on his chair all night knowing that the governor was coming Merle placed a bowl of porridge next him with hand he began to eat it as the lights above him shone above him

"So" said Merle

"The governor is coming later on to set you free to join your palls Michonne and Andrea" said Merle

"So no hard feelings" said Merle

"Fuck you" said Mike he looked at him with his green eyes and his swollen face from the beating from Merle last night

"Very well" said Merle. He finished his bowel and flung it on the table Merle grabbed the bowl left Mike to his thoughts he saw the door swung open to revile a man standing before him

"So sorry about Merle Dixon he can be handful but he gets the jobs done" said the governor

"I am going to untie you now there is a party outside fell free join us " he said released him and Mike walked free to join the party he went to find Michonne but he could not find her anywhere

"Mich" said Mike. Michonne was by the cars and vans the national Guard had he saw the governor talking to her

"Thank god" said Michonne she walked way from him Mike tapped her on the shoulder

"Mike thank god" said Michonne reviled to see her friend alive

"We need to go now" said Mike releasing her from his hug

"Right lets grab Andrea now and let's go" said Mike

"It been 5days where you?" She asked him

"Merle" said Mike

"Dixon" said Michonne they went into her room she grabbed her bags Mike did the same Andrea was not happy about this they walked out to the gates

"Wow wow hay girls Mike you guys can't leave with out saying goodbye" said Merle. The walked further

"Look we can't open the gates there is a curfew on" said Merle

"The governor said we can go when ever we like" said Andrea

"There is always a reason why can't leave yet" said Michonne. The doors opened

"So are you coming?" Said Michonne

"No i am tired of running did we three always Dreamed of this a place e we can call Home" said Andrea

"I had home it back on the farm with Hershel Maggie and Beth i am leaving this to find them are you coming with people that had you back for eight months" said Mike

"No" said Andrea. Mike spat on the grass. and walked way from her

"Mike" said Andrea. He gave Merle a evil look before walking way

"Michonne" said Andrea

"You will only slow us down any way" said Michonne she left Andrea Merle closed the gates as Andrea what them threw the gap of the gates

"Let go Michonne we can set up camp for the night and then hit the road in the morning" said Mike

"Sure where will go?" She asked

"The farm then look for them then" said Mike

"Sure as long as I have you we can make it" said Michonne she said playfully. Barging into him. The pair giggled as a walkers came into view Mike got his gun the walkers fell to the floor

"Dam nice shooting" said said Michonne

"Thanks we should make camp beside Merle Dixon and his crew wont be so far behind" said Mike. Michonne put her bag on the floor Michonne took her sword and cut the walkers in half she made a message with them dam this girl his cold

"Just a little warning" said Michonne. They placed there stuff in the make shift camp but Mike knows in a few hours Merle be on the hunt for them so this will be the prefect time for him to get his revenge

Please leave a review


	16. Reunited

Rick was loosing it he new he was by the phone he was locked in the boiler room for five days straight Hershel came down he told him about the phone call about another group he was waiting the call

Beth was with the baby and Alice was with her "Beth i miss my dad" said Alice

"I know you do Alice he will come back to us OK" said Beth

"How it been eight months" said Alice

"He will OK you need faith OK we have baby to think about" said Beth. Mike was always on the Greene's family mind

"I miss him two" said Beth. Alice hugged her

" your right i need faith for my daddy to come home he will" said Alice. Maggie and Glenn went to get baby stuff on a simple run

Hershel was thinking of Maggie and Glenn wondering if they are OK. They lost Lori Abdul t-dog not so long ago now and now Mike and Andrea he saw Mike like a son so did Beth and Maggie he told Rick it was OK to cry over a friend but Rick was cold he prayed every day for him to come back

Mike and Michonne where on the run from Merle Dioxin and his crew. Michonne killed one of them with her sword while Mike kicked Merle in guts while Merle beat the crap out of with hand a couple of walkers came out of the woods Mike was running because Merle was shooting at him and Michonne. They hid for a bit the grabbed michonne bag she was hit in the leg Mike cheeked himself he was fine apart from the black eye he ran to the small town allot of cars left there was a car driven into town a young Asian guy cane out along with Maggie

"Maggie" said Mike

"No we Waite till Merle goes OK" said Michonne

Back at the Prison Alice was on the watch tower she looked at the walkers surrounding the Prison Alice had her sniper out she was very good but more noise could bring more he saw Rick walking outside with his new born daughter Alice saw something in the woods coming out it was a Brown girl with her farther

"Daddy" said Alice. Beth saw Mike by the fence with a girl. Rick saw them he had his gun out "Mike" Rick said Michonne got her sword as Mike got his gun Rick thought that Mike was one tough son of a bitch

"Rick for god sake open the gate" said Mike

"Rick" he shoot the walker as Carl open the gate he opened the he looked at girl on the floor

"Rick this my friend Michonne" said Mike

"Daryl!" Said Mike pointing hid gun at him walking towards about his brother killed his mum and dad

"Hay hay enough" said Rick. Holding his friend down. Beth looking shocked

"What is this about?" Said Rick Daryl brought Michonne in

"Get your hand of my friend now!" Said Mike. He threw Rick on the floor

"Mike that enough now what is this all about?" Said Hershel seeing the pain in his eyes

"His brother killed my mum and dad" said Mike he was now restrained by Rick Alice looked in shook his grandparents where dead

I reviewer asked me about the Mike and Sasha storyline it will be awhile before we see them together it will be like season 4 when they get together but there will be some interaction between them


	17. Family

Mike hugged Rick then turned to Beth and Hershel Michonne was stitched up by Hershel she told him about Glenn and Maggie been taken by Merle and taken to Woodbury well he not the Merle part things between Mike and Daryl are frosty after the fight in the courtyard Rick decide to take a small group to rescue Maggie and Glenn

"Bring them back for and Michonne OK" said Mike. Rick nodded he was still thinking about Lori,Carl,T they found Carol alive in the cell block

"OK we will be gone for one day and night take care of Carl for me" said Rick

"Of course i will OK and the baby to but Beth doing that job" said Mike

"OK the baby name Judith" said Rick

"Judith i was call Alice that name my mother was called Judith but..." Said Mike

"It OK you don't have to explain to keep an eye on things OK" said Rick

"Sure OK i will check the cell blocks Axel and Carol later if she up for it" said Mike. He was thinking of jobs to do inside the Prison

"OK we be back OK tell Maggie i said hello" said Mike. Mike departed to the Prison. The thought of Maggie and Glenn at the hands of the Governor was sicking he looked at the table the was book, pots, tops, there was top that belonged to Lori he thought of his friend Rick he must be losing it

"Mike" said Hershel

"Hershel, sorry about your leg" said Mike

"O don't worry about it Rick saved my life gave more time with my family and you" said Hershel

He nodded at him he sat down on the metal seat. He should tell Hershel about the Governor about the things he done

"You got to prepare, if the other don't make it back Woodbury is like a fortress walls armed men i wont be surprised id the get out of there" said Mike

"They will be back, you need hope Mike you got your daughter to think about " said Hershel. Mike got up from the seat. He walked to the cell where he put his bag in he was just being realistic but then again he like to be pr-oven wrong. Mike cleared the cell block of walkers with Axel had cleared them after that he had some dinner Beth made it she sat next him while Carl sat with Alice

"Sorry about Lori" said Mike. Carl nodded at him in respect. He was his dad best friend he was being nice if course

"Thank you" said Carl. He ate his dinner Carol was with the baby while Beth ate

"How long will they get back?" Asked Beth. Mike looked at her sister. She was full of worry she was scared

"She will be back you just need a bit of hope" said Mike. Beth smiled at him. Mike placed his bowl in the make shift sink he went to his cell rested his head on the pillow. He was awoken by people deep in the Prison it was only then that his life was turned upside down.

So the walking dead is back this week and so does Alex smith he returns on Wednesday night around plus the Winter Olympics are happening in Russia this time around it been brilliant action so far what been yours of topic and plus leave a review and i like two


	18. Friendship

Mike heard voice deep in the Prison. Mike was with Carl as a couple of people came into a view one was two African Americans and two whites they looked to be in there late 30s while the young girl was about 20s as the young lad same age as Beth

"Hay!" Said Mike he fired at the walker that bit into the girl

"This way!" Said Carl as he lead them out of the room. The placed the girl

"What the girl name?" Asked Mike

"Donna" said the guy

"Your Alec this my son Ben and this Tyerses and that Sasha" said Alec

"Right you know that she as to be out down i will leave you two it" said Mike he lead Carl away from them he shut the door on them, Sasha walked to the door slamming on it "hay you can't do this!" She said

"Sorry just protecting my people i don't you lot i am not in charge either so don't get to Cosy" said Mike he lead Carl away from them. The next morning the small group decided to dig a grave for Donna things got pretty heated between Tyerses and Alec Sasha went to the mess hall

"Sorry about last, you can't be two careful these days" said Mike Beth had Judith, Carl was in cell talk to Carol

"Look we wont to help in any way" said Sasha

"Like i said it not up to me" said Mike closing the cell door Beth was sitting on the top but the baby to bed while Mike saw his daughter Alice with Carl. He walked back to see Hershel sleeping in his cell still he walked past them he went to get some air Rick was still not back yet he saw the walkers by the fence if he did get them out then the Governor will not be far away, he saw that the light was fading now but as he turned to go out he saw the cars coming towards towards the Prison it was them. Mike went to see them

"Maggie" said Mike. Maggie could not believe what he was seeing it was him he was back the Same man she cared about was standing there she went to hug him it was a tight bear hug it was

"Maggie i am glad you alive two" said Mike. Beth ran to Rick she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then joined Maggie and Mike in the hug "thank you" said Mike. He looked around for Daryl

"Where Daryl?" said Mike. He did not care for Daryl, Merle he hated them both Rick patted Mike on the back

"Daryl gone with Merle i wonted him to come back, but Merle is a risk not with out people at odds" said Rick

"We got our self i new problem" said Mike. Rick looked at Hershel. Michonne looked at Mike as he joined her inside she needed to tell him about Woodbury

"So you are in charge?" said tyreses

"yes i am" said Rick

"Good listen we can, contribute to you camp if you got problems with other people we can help you please don't send back out there" said Tyreses

"Rick it time to give people a chance" said Hershel, Mike waited for a moment he saw Rick looking up at the catwalk Mike saw Rick looking at something, "no no no no" said Rick placing his fingers between his eyes Alice stood next to her farther.

"Rick are you OK?" Said Mike. Rick grabbed Mike buy his top. "Why are you hear? get out go on get out out out!" Said Rick. Tyerses and Sasha Alec and Ben ran out "OK we are going" Rick looked at the group he ran outside leaving Mike stunned two things he got to do know

1) get his best friend back

2) save his people from The Governor


	19. Say sorry

Mike walked outside to see Rick "Rick,Rick,Rick!" Said Mike. Mike saw Rick lost in his mind

"Mike" said Rick. Placing his hand on the fence, Mike wonted to slip though and talk face to face like a friend should

"I seeing Lori" said Rick, he looked to see Hershel hooping towards them

"Look Rick come inside, we need you OK i know what you are going through really i lost my family,friends but look at me i am back and so can you" said Mike.

"I know that I can but Lori,Lori she was my wife i thought a could save her you know from the walkers bad my baby girl.

Mike could fully understand what he going through, the loss of his wife was the baddest thing anyone can go through

"Rick, how much longer do you need?" said Hershel.

"I am not sure really, i am so lost... " there was a loud bang as Axel body fell to the floor, Mike fell to the floor as he heard more gun fire.

"Shit" said Mike. he saw him standing on the hill. he fired some more, Mike crawled a bit further he fired at the men.

Mike saw the Governor men still shooting at them then it went quite i don't like this. suddenly there a van noise the van smashed through the gates. the van stopped and the door flung open to as a small heard of walkers came rushing out.

Mike grabbed his gun started shooting at the walkers, Rick knows there is a fighter in him a walker got close to him he flung his gun at the walker skull hitting it as the blood splatted on the face, dam thought Rick this guy cold the walkers kept coming the walkers came though where Rick was was standing he pinned against a fence a arrow came through the walkers skull.

After the attack where Mike fired at Merle feet but Glenn Maggie tackled him to floor he was dragged by his feet, Rick and Glenn threw him in a cell

"So this what you do to a friend!" Said Mike.

"Yes till you clam down" said Rick

"He killed..." He was cut of by Rick. Michonne was listening in

"I know i get it i get it OK but Daryl he family two he going to be living under the same roof, till you calm down you are staying in hear OK" he said. He left him

"For what it worth, you should have killed him back at that River" said Michonne. He nodded in respect he sat in his dark cell, Rick was saving him from himself

Later on Hershel passed him some food, he looked at him he was battered and angry he wonted some justice, Hershel stayed with like a parent should till he ate his dinner he passed the plate over to him

"After everything that Happened to today after our loses, Merle he Maybe be our hope against The Governor" said Hershel.

He nodded, Mike saw a point but he killed them.

"Daryl, wont a some sort of apology, for trying to kill his brother" said Hershel.

"He going to have to Waite a long time Hershel, a very long...time" he looked at him with the same anger he showed Merle.

He walked back to the others "is he going to say sorry?" Said Daryl.

"Look, Merle staying hear is not going to fly" said Glenn

"Look my brother staying!,you better get use to it and Hershel, Rick i wont Mike to say sorry, today" said Daryl he left to go to his bunk

Mike sat in his cell all day tossing and turning, he saw Beth with wash cloth she placed her blow her dad gave her the key she opened the door

"Wash?" She asked. He looked very dirty with the blood, Beth thought. She sat down next to him she was his face the blood was cleaned, she smiled at her brother

"Beth" said Mike.

"Yer" she said

"Thank you for being a swell sis" said Mike

"Thank you for being a swell brother" said Beth. She left him. He left him, but the big question was will he say sorry.


	20. Gun run

Mike was back in the cell block, he was with Michonne she was going on a run with Rick. Andrea came back while he was trapped in his cell. He saw Rick nodding at him, he saw Merle Dioxin smiling at him. He looked at Rick.

"Going on a run i am sure i can trust you" said Rick.

"Yes, but Merle gets under my skin" said Mike. He sat down on the chair

"We be gone for a few hours, we get the guns i will bring Michonne back" said Rick

"Good, you should trust her she a good women OK she erratic but..." Said Mike.

"OK i get, but of she Ty's anything and i mean anything she gone" said Rick. He nodded

Beth was making some food for Judith as Carl was Alice she gave him a goodbye, Alice went to her daddy

"Going to be with Carol OK" said Alice. She looked at her daddy before walking of Merle was there, Mike walked of into another cell block.

Mike sat in the cell, he heard footsteps he pointed his gun. It was Glenn. "Shit, Glenn you scared me what's up?" Said Mike

"Nothing i wont to know why you hate Merle?" Said Glenn.,he looked at the young man

"Nothing, it just i.. hate him he killed my group along with Randal" said Mike. Glenn patted him on the shoulder. He left him to it.

"Daryl, not your enemy Merle is" said Glenn. He left the room. He got a point Daryl not the enemy Daryl. Later on Maggie came to say hello she placed his food on the table when he came for lunch

"Glenn, was making plans to make a run into Woodbury" said Maggie

"When was this?" Said Mike

"When you had you little tif with me" said Merle. Beth had her gun on the table, Alice how he wonted to kill him

"Enough Merle" said Mike he ate his dinner and flung it the make shift bowl Mike slammed the door. Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Beth, Alice, Carol new this feud was not going to end Mike was cheesed of

Later Rick,Carl, Michonne came back

"We got the guns, in the morning we meet with him and Andrea to sort this out Mike,Daryl you two are with me OK" said Rick

"Fine!" they both said. Rick saw this feud, was not going to end soon but he need Mike there two when he meats up with him

"So we both clear on this?" Said Rick

"Sure, if Mike not going to a duchbag" said Daryl. He snorted at him, Beth rolled his eyes out

"What, does he wont?" Ask Beth

"Not sure but the gov a sick man if a no him by now, he is planning to kill us all" said Mike. He sat down Merle nodded.

"Best, start thinking of plan Mikey boy" said Merle.

In the next chapter Mike, Rick, Daryl meat the governor along with Hershel but will trio work up a deal? Review like of follow this story


	21. Going to war

Mike pulled up in his car, he waved at Rick and Daryl there where meeting up in some farm storage area, Mike placed his long shoot gun in his lap while Hershel hopped out of his car

"His sit down, the Governors there but there are less cars hear something does not feel right" said Daryl. Loud car engines came by. Mike did not look at Andrea still disgusted by his actions by spitting on the ground at her

"You..." He left her feeling hurt, betrayed, because he and Michonne cared for her during the 8months she left then behind she was blind stupid she could not save anyone not even her self

"Mike,Mike" said Hershel. He looked at him "first Merle, Randal, now Andrea how many enemies do you have?" He said

"Look we cared for her Andrea for 8months!, and she stabbed us in the back like she did not care about us she she stayed, with that one eyed prick" said Mike

"Enough" said Hershel

"Look i stood by you with Randal, i stood by you with Alice, i stood by you with everything" said Hershel. Milton coughed

"Sorry to break up this family chat but there is know reason why we can't talk?" Said Milton

"What do you do?" Said Daryl. Mike looked at Milton he seemed to be OK

"I am the Governors adviser, i document everything that happened in Wood bury" Said Milton

"What do you know he sent us his butler" said Daryl. There was growling in the back ground walkers Mike grabbed his gun he found one he swung his gun around, he knocked the walker against the metal wall

"You first" said Daryl.

"Pussy" said Martinez. Mike bashed down another walker another one grabbed him he placed his shoot gun the mouth of the walker and fired his gun it flung into the air

"Dam" said Andrea. Martinez hit the walker with the bat bashing it brain in and Daryl shoot his with crossbow while, Martinez was going to get his Daryl threw the knife against the walkers. Mike got up he was by his car looking threw the glove box he looked at the old photos, keys?, documents

"Last checked June 21st 2010" said Mike. Just as simple a car document was all so human he thought this was not his car but it seems so normal wife,kids,separation. The door swung to reveal the Governor and his men. they all got in there cars and drove back to there homes. Rick got his hole group together

"So i sat down with The Governor we talked he wont's the Prison but i said no, we going to war" said Rick.

"Was he there?" Said Merle.

"Yes" said Mike

"We should have taken the guns man" said Merle. Michonne tapped him on the back

"Meet me in the bus in 10 come alone" said Michonne

"Daddy, what did he wont?" She said

"Nothing the Prison, that all listen why don't you play with Carl OK" said Mike. Mike. Left to go the bus. Michonne opened the hatch of the over turned bus

"I did something in Woodbury" said Michonne.


	22. Secrets out

Mike entered the bus and sat next to Michonne

"So you wont to talk" said Mike.

"Yes i did something back in Woodbury, i killed the Governors walker daughter but she was already dead, i got into a fight with the Governor... I was going to kill him but Andrea got in the way" said Michonne

"It my fault your people are going to die" she was going to leave but Mike pulled her down he kissed her once more. Michonne slapped

"No i told you" she said she claimed out of the bus. Mike was going after her

"Mic!" Said Mike. He was running after her. "Well, problem in the love department" said ran after ignoring him

"Mic slow down OK look i am sorry i kiss you OK it was stupid OK" said Mike.

"Don't do it OK we agreed it was a one time thing nothing else" said Michonne.

"Live in the moment mich" said Mike.

"What moment we fight every day" said Michonne

"Yes, but it worth i found my family you can be part of that mich" said Mike.

"Call me Michonne not mic" she ran of with the sword on her back

"If you wont my advice that women as some charming.." Said Merle but Mike said this to him

"Piss of!" Said Mike. he left him to see Hershel standing there

"Hay, listen i hope you did not hear anything about that?" said Mike.

"No not really but you and Michonne, that will be our little secret besides the girls will Mock you for weeks on end" said Hershel.

"Yes well it was a one time thing, she very hard to read that women she my friend" said Mike.

"Friends or lovers?" Said Hershel.

"Shhs keep it down" said Mike.

"What does, you Harte tell you?" Said Hershel.

"Friends that all we are just... Friends" said Mike.

"Well you tell yourself that but in the end" said Hershel.

"No friends that it" he left him. Maggie went to see Glenn Mike saw the two kissing looks like they made up at last he left them two it. He heard Beth sinning it was a nice song.

"Nice song Bethy" said Mike.

"Thanks saw you and Michonne in the bus" said Beth.

"What" said Mike.

"Don't act shy" said Beth. "Something going on between you two?" Said Beth.

"No, just friends that all we are Beth right now, we need to stay strong for all of us what ever the deal was with The Governor, it going to work" said Mike.

"So this hole thing could be a trap?" said Beth.

"Yes, and Rick hiding something" said Mike.

"Talk to him and find out" said Beth.

Mike left Beth he bummed into Michonne she smiled at him. She got close to him.

"Sorry i slapped you" she said.

"Hay, i crossed the line look..." Michonne cut him with a kiss. She stopped

"Now we are both even" said Michonne. She left him.

"You, and Michonne" said Rick.

"Yes, it was a one time we are still friends we just don't kiss me" said Rick.

"Don't worry about it" said Mike.

"Listen about the deal" said Mike. Rick placed his gun. he left him wondering what she he do should he betray a friend to save his daughter and his sisters and Hershel what will he do?.

Mike sat down in his cell his daughter sat down

"i miss my mom" said Alice.

"I know, she with you In spirit" said mike.

"Do you still love her?" She asked

"i did, but i sit love her as the mother to you nothing more" said Mike.

"Dad" said Alice

"can i stay in your cell tonight Merle..." Said Alice

"sure, darling climb up" said Mike. Alice climbed Into her bunk Mike drifted of to sleep. He heard Beth singing Judith to sleep. It was a smog to as it bellowed the cells. Mike drifted of sleep hoping Rick would change his mind

Please leave a like or review for this story.


	23. Rise and fall

Mike was packing his things way Alice two Merle took Michonne to the governor but Merle never made it back he felt sad about it, he never thought Merle would do anything like that.

"Rick" said Mike. Grabbing his box. He said for is to flee the Prison. Mike thought it was a bad idea but there where only 11 of them now

"This,plan i wont to help Maggie,Glenn there a spare riot gear i wont to fight not run" said Mike.

"Sure OK you can fight" he hand Mike the automatic gun he flung on his shoulders

"Hope this works" said Mike. Mike grabbed his gear putting on his gear and his helmet. He new the Governors men where on the way he more fire power then they did. Mike got his gun Maggie and Glenn joined him

"Ready?" Said Mike. Grabbing his gun while Glenn just nodded.

The Governors pov

I drove my men to Rick Prison there so stupid, i had more fire power then did this will be a simple job go in and kill them all Rick, Michonne, Mike all of them. Martinez fired at the watch tower one of the men used the machine gun fired at the Prison walls i got out of my van. A got my men inside the Prison we pulled the gate wide open to see the mess all of the Prison. Not much to look at it looks like they packed up what are they planning we explored the Prison the cells where empty.

"What are you planning Rick?" I thought. There was a bible in the cell i flung it on the floor. Then i heard a noise got you i thought.

We walked inside the dark Prison tombs the red light flashing above us.

There where a few bitters inside. "Hold your ground" i said. There was a flash bang then the group ran out of the prison. I ran after them. This is your plan Rick i heard gun fire, i saw Mike and Maggie

"Get lost!" Said Mike he was shooting at me i fired back i hit him in the bullet proof armour Shame. Glenn fired at my men

"Going on get out of hear!" Said Glenn. I ran into my van i drove to catch up with them

"What the hell are you doing?" I said. Pulled my van to stop them. I was pissed of after everything i saw red my people they where not fighter as i thought they where i opened fired killing everyone spearing no one when i finished my firing i stopped. I spared Martinez and shumpert too "get in" i said and we drove away.

Going to Woodbury.

Rick found Andrea bitten she was already turning by the time they got there "is Carl and the others safe and the baby?" Said Andrea. Mike nodded to her

"You can't make it on your own any more" said Andrea.

"Well, i never could" said Daryl. Rick handed her the gun.

"We are not going any where" said Michonne. Mike went to her. He knelt next to her she placed the gun near her neck and she fired. They rounded up everyone from Woodbury and driven everyone back to The Prison it was morning and Mike was glad to be back to at the prison he saw Alice and Carl there

"What is this?" Said Carl. He was not happy about this idea

"There going to join us" said Rick. Carl stormed of not happy. Alice went after him Mike looked at the Prison walls to see the walkers growling still. Nice to be home he saw Sasha he gave her smile she said she was sorry about Andrea and stuff

"Thank you, I will be in my cell if you need anything we got a lot of work to do" Mike said.

"Yes i will see you later" said Sasha.

"Not if i see you first" Mike. He walked back into cell but the next day was the start of a new day

So that the end of season 3, season 4 will be uploaded later on today plus Alex smith story on Wednesday night too.

Please leave a review or like for this story thank you


	24. Wake up call

Season 4 wake up call

Mike clock rang beside him. He banged in the clock he saw Alice was sleeping in the cell next to him "Alice,time to get up" said Mike.

Mike got his knife he saw Sasha sleeping in her cell, "Sasha" said Mike. She turned

"What the hell" said Sasha.

"You said you wonted a wake up call" said Mike. He left to get up. Mike wondered to see Rick holding Judith

"No sigh of Beth?" Mike asked him.

"No she getting up now" said Rick.

"Heard, you found out about her and Zach" said Rick.

"Yes it was an accident how i found out about it all" said Mike.

"Well i hope, she still not pissed that you told Hershel" said Rick. Beth came into she smiled at Rick and Mike Rick gave her the baby

"Going, outside to plant more crops" said Rick.

"Right, take your gun" said Mike.

"No you know i can't do that" said Rick.

"Well, i knife at least" said Mike. Rick patted his friend in his back.

"Nope not for farming" he opened the door with music blasting in his ears. Mike waited for Alice to wake up. Carl saw Alice getting up he waited for her.

"Hay, listen about last night" said Carl.

"What, about last night?" Said Alice. She placed a kiss on Carl cheek.

"Listen, we need to keep this a secret since our dad's are best friends" said walked out of the cell she was right this as to be a secret. Alice saw her dad

"Hay dad" said Alice

"Hay, listen i need you to keep an eye on Carl toady why don't see Lizzie's and Patrick" said Mike.

"Yes dad" said Alice. Alice long brown hair. Left his view he sat on the chair wondering what the new day will bring.

Beth was stabbing walkers by the fence after taking care of Judith. Mike saw she was struggling with it

"Hay, take it easy hear stab in the eye ok" said Mike. Beth saw him and he stabbed it in the eye she took more out she was doing very well.

"Hear looks like Zach going out' said Mike. Beth went to see him.

"Dum teenage romance" said Karen.

"Well i was young once and married so..." Said Mike.

"Did you two separate?" said Maggie.

"Yes, I did marriage broke down we both did stupid things" said Mike

"Like, what?" Said Maggie.

"Nothing, let's get back to it" he saw Michonne riding back into the yard. he waved at her she waved back it looked she been hunting for the Governor still no look. Mike walked back inside the prison. Rick asked him for his help but this was there far by the craziest day he will ever have

"hay listen, Mike if got a second" said Carl.

"sure what is?" Said Mike.

"can you ask my dad if i can have my gun back?" Said Carl.

"Look your dad did the right after you gunning down that kid, but i can see you are tying kid so i will talk to your dad OK later on he needs my help with something" said Mike

"OK, thank you" Said Carl. he noticed that Carl and Alice spent all of time together. Mike garb his gun and waited for Rick.

So this is the start of season 4, in the next chapter Rick and Mike meet creepy Clara and Daryl returns with some bad news for Beth please leave a like or review for this story thank you


	25. Forest women

Mike and Rick made there way to the forest the forest floor was filled with leaves and twigs Mike, threw a leather seat over a rope.

"So,you and Sasha then anything going on? " said Rick.

"No, no, no" Rick gave him a funny look.

"OK, i like her she cute" said Mike. His long blond hair blowing in the wind smiled at him with his smile

There was a crack in the woods. Rick looked at the bore that was sick, Mike looked at him. They turned away Mike stood on twig "crap"

"Please, can you help me" said the women. Rick and Mike looked at one another.

Back at the bigspot Daryl michonne Sasha Tyerses and Bob and Zach entered the building after Daryl bashed on the glass of the shop. Glenn entered the shop along with Sasha.

"OK, grab what we need okay" said Tyerses. Michonne found a advertisement bored and sliced it with her sword. Bob was by the alcoholic section he picked up the bottle and placed it on the shelf. The shelf smashed as the drinks fell on top of him

"Hay, i need some help! " said Bob.

In the forest Rick and Mike where talking to some women named Clara.

"When, it first hit we hid in the airport they said we could not go" said Clara.

"I saw that airport that the one with the boy playing leapfrog's" Said Rick.

"Yes i liked that one two" said Mike.

"I,just hope me and my husband can answer your questions satisfying way we can" said Clara.

Back at the prison Carl was looking for Alice. Carl saw her reading comics, he saw her doing her hair brushing it back and forth

"Um, Alice about yesterday" said Carl

"I was thinking about it two" said Alice

"So, are we good" said Carl

"Yes, more then good" said Alice.

Carl smiled at her. Carl went to the story time. She saw Carol using knives teachings the kids how to use them. Carol saw him.

"Please, don't tell your farther" said Carol. Carl left her

Back in the forest Mike was stabbed in the arm by Clara

"You, stupid Bitch" said Mike.

"Please my husband he needed, something leaving i just needed the bore then you two came" said Clara she stabbed her self she was dying.

"Answer me the three questions" said Clara.

"How, many Walkers have you killed?" Asked Rick.

"A lot" she said

"How many people have you killed? " Mike

"... Three... " she was slipping away.

"Why? " said Rick

"We had two" she slipped away Rich grab the sandwich and left her two die. Mike limped his way back to the prison. Hershel patched his son up

"Crazy, women" said Mike.

"Daryl" said Mike.

"Zach... He dead" said Daryl.

"Not your fault man tell Beth, OK she cares about you" said Mike

Beth saw Daryl he told her about Zach "OK" she said

"Your, not sad" said Daryl.

"No, i am just glad i got to know him" said Beth.

"I am just tired of losing people" said Daryl. Beth just hugged him. Mike went to cell bedroom he hit the pillowcase and went to sleep.

Please leave a review for this story or a like.


	26. Safe haven destroyed

Mike woke up the next morning the alarm on his clock rang across his cell.

"Mike" said Sasha.

"Yes, i was going to check up on you" said Mike

"Really why? " said Sasha

"Well, because i really like you" said Mike

"Well i had a hunch" said Sasha

"I bet you did" said Mike

"So want now? " said Mike

"Well i am not sure relationships are not my thing but since it is the apocalypse we cant be to picky" said Sasha

"So i take that as a yes? " said Mike

"Yes, but ask again later" said Sasha. Mike left to see Hershel doing some reading of the bible while Maggie came out of the watch tower everything was going great this morning till there was a loud bang

"What was that! " said Mike. He ran outside of the Prison to see panic

"Help us" said Milka.

"What is it? " said Mike

"Walkers in D" said Glenn

"Mike help us" said Lizzie

"OK stick next me OK" he grabbed a blade he swapped a walker in the jaw Mike stabbed another in Brian

"You girls OK?" Mike asked.

"Yes where are dad?" Carol waved the girls over. Mike checked the cell block.

He killed a few walkers in the cells. Later on they discovered it was Patrick who killed the people in cell block D they buried there dead they had a conical meeting

"Will, have to separate everyone? " said Carol

"Yes everyone in that in that block well who ever got this flu" said Mike

"I will get on it OK" said Daryl. There was coughing coming from Karen

"Look, i was going to put her in my cell so she can rest" said Tyreres

"Not a good idea Judith in that cell we all been exposed to the flu" said Hershel. Later on Mike went to see his daughter she was coughing

"Alice" said Mike.

"I don't fell well daddy" said Alice.

"Come on dear lets you in put in quarantine OK" said Mike. He was scared of that his daughter might turn he saw carol there Mike was worried

"Please don't, make me go in there please" said Alice.

"Sorry sweetheart" said Mike. Alice saw his dad for the last time Mike grabbed his blade and stabbed the walker in eye but his day was going to get a whole lot worse.

Later on Tyreses went to see his girlfriend in quarantine but when he got there he was in for a shock he saw a trail of blood on the ground he walked outside. He looked down his eyes widened in horror. To see two burnt bodies this was pure murder who would do something like this he was lying there for some time he walked out of place of the murderer he found Rick and Daryl and Carol and Mike

"Come here there is something you would want to see" said Tyerses.

please leave a like or a review for this story.


	27. Drug raid : one

Mike saw the burnt bodies "you find you them; your hear me and you bring them to me" said Tyreses.

"Ty i have been there anger revenge it wont do you any good" tyreses. Tyreses grabbed Mike by the collar of his shirt.

"Wow, take it easy OK" Rick grabbed Tyrees he threw Mike to the floor. He we to punch Rich in face it was like watching a bear knuckle boxing match. Mike pushed Tyerses out of the way Daryl had Rick he pushed Daryl and hit Yeses repeatedly in the eye

"Rick enough!" Said Mike Said.

After the fight Mike made to Cell block D "Alice" he placed his hand on the glass window to the block.

"Hi daddy, what happening outside? " she asked him.

"Nothing important, look you just focus on getting well OK; get some rest you will need it" said Mike.

"I am going to die aren't i mean i must have done something wrong to get a killer cold? " said Alice coughing as she said it

"No sweetheart you are the best daughter I could ever have you keep fighting you are Jones we never give up" he placed his hand on the glass. Later on Mike walked to the Cell he grabbed a few things for the meeting.

"So the is veterinarian college not so far from hear i will write a list" said Hershel.

"Good, i will round up a few people together those who aren't sick" said Daryl. Mike got up

"I will go i am body able i am good shoot" said Mike.

"Michonne you in? " said Hershel.

"Well Daryl all read given my fleas" said Michonne.

"OK you got three i will ask Sasha if she up for it? " said Mike.

"Sasha sick, she gone to see doctor S" said Hershel. First Alice and now Sasha he needed to tell Beth and Maggie that he was going on a run.

"Beth, Maggie you to in here". He asked

"Yes" said Beth behind the door still holding Judith.

"OK, listen Maggie i am going on a run going to be gone a while" said Mike.

"What about Alice? " said Maggie.

"Doing, this for Alice all of us, we be heading out in a few minutes" Said Mike.

"OK, be safe don't; do anything stupid or reckless" said Beth. She wonted to laugh but this was serious what he doing his adoptive brother was going out on a raid.

"Take care" said Maggie. She hugged him

Mike made is way to the yard where Daryl was tinkering with Zach car

"The, fastest car we got left Bob you are ready? " said Daryl. He nodded he walked into the car slamming the door he placed his seat belt on as it clicked in. Mike saw Yeses climbing in the car.

"So lets,go on the open road" said Bob.

"Dam straight lets gets the meds and save our people" said Mike. Daryl drove the car on road as the leaves blew away from the car. There was static coming from the radio

"Was that i voice? " said Bob. Daryl was fiddling with the radio, till Daryl swerved his car he hit a few Walkers he looked threw the car window as the walkers hand bashed on the window.

"Daryl, What do we do?! " said Mike. Daryl was silent for a bit.

"Daryl! " said Bob.

"On three...two...one" he opened the door". Mike blasted threw door shooting the walkers Tyreres was still in the car.

"Bob,come on lets go" he fired at some Walkers. Tyerses came out and hit the walkers with hammer. Mike ran with the Walkers not so far behind.

So they are trapped what is going to happen next well in the next chapter Mike tells Tyerses about his current sate plus the return of the Governor.

Please leave a like or a review.


	28. Drug raid two

The veterinarian college came into view, Mike could clearly see-how big it was Daryl Whistle Mike over. "Okay, looks dangerous; can have your back on this!? ". He asked him looking over at the small group. "Sure, you got my back". Clocking his shot-gun; looking serious he told his adopted sisters he would come back, and he save his people. Mike entered, the college along with bob h; had been in a bad mood ever since Karen death "Tyreses! ". Said Mike. Tyreses paused for a second. "Look,i know what you are going though-i lost people that i love, i got through it made me a better man; Hershel, Maggie, Beth-Alice there are my family". Said Mike. "Can you forgive Daryl brother for what he did!? ". Said Michonne. "I can, put the past behind me; because i got family to protect". Said Mike. The group walked into the medicine room michonne grabbed, alot of things; but Tyerses wonted more information on Mike past. "Teacher!" He bellowed. Mike turned to face "Nope!". He grabbed the stuff. "Doctor!, or Medic?! " said Bob.

He was very quiet about his past he never told Hershel-about it either. Daryl could see maybe he did nothing with his life.

"I was, some guy with a dead end job-paying the bills, keeping my life together you know i married when a was seventeen had my little girl when i was eighteen; so that my life really". Said Mike. "So married young? ". Said Bob.

He placed something in his bad. "Yer, your life changes when you are married; because you got to be a man-then you get yourself a daughter". Said Mike. "How did your marriage end? ". Asked Daryl. "We, should get the rest of the stuff! ". He flung the bag over his back. "We, got the meds?! ". Asked Daryl. Mike walked to the door was a loud growling in the distance "O shit!". Said Mike. The group ran to find the exit. *back in the prison* "Carl!". Said Rick. "Dad! ". Said Carl. "I need your, help-with something". Carl and Rick grabbed some logs and placed it against the fence but the undead, where crowding around the fence-the fence collapse "Shit! ". Said Rick. The ran to the courtyard where the guns where stashed. "Carl!, hear you squeeze on the trigger okay!". Said Rick. Carl listened to his father command he opened fired on the dead walkers as they collapsed on the floor; after the slaughter. Rick and Carl stabbed the walkers heads in. "Dad, look everything-going to be okay". Said Carl. "Thank god! ". Said Rick. Seeing his four friends coming out of the car. "Sasha!?" Said Tyerses. "I, don't know!, check with Hershel! ". Said Rick. "You look like shit! ". Said Rick.

"So do you". Said Mike.

*morning*

Rick opened the door and splash water on his face; he saw the Prison slowly getting back to normal, which was a good thing. "Morning, Rick!". Said Mike. "Morning, yourself heard that your little girl doing okay? ". Said Rick. "Yes, she on the mend". Said Mike. He Waked to the vegetable patch; Mike asked Michonne and Hershel if they needed Any help. "Nope, we got this! ". Said Michonne. She starred the van and drove away from the prison with Hershel. "Sasha!". He ran to the prison he was going to tell her something important. But from a distance an old figure was watching them as he turned he was plotting his revenge. The next chapter is the season four mid season finale, and how will this effect character relationship tune in to find out


	29. Prison Showdown one

Mike had just visited,his daughter telling everything going to be okay-he was worried sick over her she not once left his thoughts he was in a world of his own when.

"Mike! ". Said Sasha.

"Yes, what can i do you for? ". He replied to her.

"I just wonted to say, Thank you!; if it was not for you nor Bob-my brother-Daryl-Michonne i could be dead by now". Said Sasha.

"It, my pleasure honestly". He said with a smile on his face. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mike! ". Shouted Maggie.

"Going to get Glenn some water, are you okay after yesterday; encounter with the Walkers?".

"Yes, it was hair raising moment but i made it-we worked as a team all of us did; we just saved Glenn just in time". Said Mike. Maggie nodded at him in response to him.

"So Mike! Can i asked you something? ". Said Sasha.

"Sure ask, away". Said Mike.

"I over heard, you daughter conversation with Hershel; she said that you liked me!, i mean can ask why?! ". Being confused on why Mike even liked her.

"I don't why!?, okay i just do it something i have been feeling for a long time okay" he said last part in a whisper.

"I... Had no idea, why did you say anything!, you know whatever the situation is about you liking me why did you not say anything! ". She said.

"I am coward okay!, i am not good at-telling people the truth". He backed away from her.

"Kiss me! ". She said.

"What!" Mike said.

"Kiss me, you fool". She kissed him which took him by total surprise; it was not like when Michonne had a one night stand he thought he had feelings for her but she did not.

"Boom!" There kiss was cut short by a loud explosion outside the prison complex. Mike ran outside to see The Governor had a huge Army, outside of the fence.

"Rick!, Come out let have that talk! ". Said The Governor.

"It not up to me!, there a conical they made the discussion now!" Yelled Rick at the Governor

"What Hershel?!, is he on the Council". Said The Governor. Mike and The girls looked on in pure horror to Hershel being pulled out of the vehicle.

"What about Michonne?!". The Governor pulled out the second hostage. Rick looked at his friend for support he nodded

"I will come with no questions asked okay! ". He hugged Maggie-Beth. And went to comfort his daughter.

"You let them go!, he got a tank you don't hostages". Miked followed.

"Yes i do!, the tank is just show you that i am serious". Said The Governor

"Look you got till one hour, for people to leave our if not people will die!; it gratitude fact". He said to Rick.

"Why now hay!, you know where we were hiding!, this your game-plan i tank your not going to win hear! ". Said Mike.

"Your wasting time!, to get your people out". Said The Governor. Mike was trying all different tactics to save Hershel life as well Michonne

"You, in the ponytail! do you want any of this i can see it you eyes you afraid; because a know you are scared!, i am petrified okay how many of you hear! Have done stuff to stay alive?! ". Said Mike.

"Mike got a point we could all live together!, there enough room". Said Rick.

"It wont work not after Woodbury!; not after Andrea! ". The Governor respond.

"We can all live in separate cell blocks!, we don't have to see one another not until we are ready! ". Said Rick.

A couple of walker came by "bang! " "bang! " as the Governor killed them.

"Look more gun fire will draw then out! ". Said Rick. The Governor was getting frustrated with Rick "enough! Talk". Said The Governor. He placed the sword against Hershel neck

"Look, i know we done the worst, type of stuff just stay alive!; but we can let go off all of that i fought you before we lost blood on both side!, but i know we get let go of all that we not to far gone! ". Said Rick.

The Governor looked over to see Mike. Looking through the fence with his pistol in his hand he would rather have the prison destroyed; then he remembered all the bad stuff Michonne did to him, Rick shooting up his town he will never forgive that he will show Rick just how to do things in this world.

"Lair! " he swung the sword to Hershel neck

"Nooooo! " "Bang! ". As Rick opened Fired on the Governor suddenly the was a gunfight erupted; between the two groups. The Governor found Hershel and sliced Hershel head of killing him. He saw his new wife holding a little Girl body, he took the body

"Bang!". He killed the Girl.

"You get in your cars in your vehicles!, you take down the fences!, Kill them all!". Said The Governor.

So it the prison showdown it will be Mike Vs The Governor in the next chapter, as well Rick, parings in the season 4b will be Daryl/Beth/Alice for Mike it will be

Rosita/Abraham/Eugene/Glenn/Tara.

plus Mike will be on his own for a while, plus another thing sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes!, i am going through this story as i go along.

What Else's do you wont to happen to Mike in season 4 please leave a comment in the chapter and i may answer them in a PM if you are lucky

please leave a like or Review, for this story


	30. Prison show down two

Mike Jones lunged at the governor for killing Hershel as the battle went on in the background Michonne could see that her former lover was in mortal danger Mike was in a fist fight with the Governor Mike was hitting him in the ribs as he did the governor hit him back ten times worse then Rick pulled him he punched square in the face

"where my dad?" Alice asked Carl.

"I don't know?!" He was shooting at the army coming form all sides dead bodies came flying all over the place.

The tank was making it way forward towards the prison Mike was still fighting Brain who had Mike pinned against the bus; Rick charged at the governor meanwhile Tyreses was being pinned down by a couple, of people behind the tank he was protecting his sister and Bob and Maggie.

"Arr,been hit is there exit wound?!" Said Bob.

"Yes" said Maggie.

"we can't fix that hear" said Sasha.

the bus drove off living the others behind.

"we will figure it out!" Said as gunshots rang around them the tank was destroying the prison.

Beth was looking around to find the children,she was having no luck she just witnesses her brother being savagely hitting him Alice was shooting walkers trying to; to find any of her family even her boyfriend Carl grimes if he alive "Alice!" said Beth

"Bethy!" Said Alice running to her.

" have you seen my daddy?" Said Alice her long brown hair was blocking her view.

"Occupied" said Beth.

Mike was now wrestling with the governor He killed Andrea,Milton he need to die Rick was struggling to help him Mike was nearly dying the governor was straggling him nearly to death Mike was;struggling to breath Rick to. After he was almost death Michonne saw fury as Mike was being strangled.

Michonne stabbed the governor in the back killing him the governor was rolling around in pain

"thank you Michonne" said. Mike he was waddling because the beatings he received from him he waddled out of the prison

"Daryl!" said Beth she was running to along with Alice she found him Daryl.

"I was trying to find the kids to get the on bus" said Beth.

"We got to go Beth,Alice we got to go now!" They ran leaving death and destruction and the tank which Daryl just blew up.

Rick was looking for his son Carl "Carl!" Said Rick;he had blood over his face

"dad!" Said Carl he hugged his son.

"where Judith?" Said Rick they walked to see Judith car seat cover in blood.

"no,no" he started crying Carl shot the walker killing he was crying over Judith.

"Carl lets go!" Said Rick they walked out of the Prison

"don't look back Carl! just don't look back okay! don't look back" said Rick.

Mike found shelter for the night he batter and bruised he needed sleep he found a place which was okay not five star he moved a few tables,chairs he pushed a couch against the door he rested his head against the pillow but he could think about was Hershel being killed and his sisters Maggie Beth where they okay are they safe?; what about his daughter Alice was she alive well Carl his best friend Rick was he Alvie.

"Mike" there was someone in the house it was someone from his past it was ex-wife and her new husband they where alive

"Susan" said Mike.

"Sebastian" said Mike

"welcome to the party" said Sebastian.

"your supposed to be dead!" Said Mike.

"Well,i got one question where is my daughter?!" Said Susan

Mike just broke down at that point "i don't know there was a prison,it was destroyed and overrun!...and..." Mike collapsed on the floor

"Mike!,Mike!" Said Susan.

so Mike is on his on his own-now and missing his sisters and his daughter Alice and Beth and Maggie. How long before he reunites or will he not bother looking for them at all plus he being teamed up with Glenn and Mike Abraham,Rosita,Eugene,Tara so what do you wont to happen to Mike please leave a review or like for this story too please plus his ex-wife back on the seen


	31. Return

so the chapter is up and the question is who is Susan and Sebastian

lets get on with the story!

Mike was knocked out not moving at all but the death of Hershel was going through his mind like a repeat and the kiss from Sasha was best moment of the end of the world He was in love with Sasha.

Susan was keeping an eye on Mike condition Sebastian was not please he should be heading too Washington DC but he was Susan ex lover Mike was lying on they sofa. Mike was not waking up.

"we can't leave him,look at him beside my baby girl out Alice i am not leaving till i know he knows where she is!" Said Susan.

"fine till he wakes up we will leave then i need to get to Washington DC and soon" Said Sebastian.

"look honey we got no choice i know you two don't get on but i need information from him" said Susan.

he rolled his eyes his wife knowing she was right besides he looked like shit

Mike still not changed on the third day Susan thought it nearly time to bury him Mike started coughing blood he woke up to see her there Susan his ex-wife looking at him.

"Alice where is she?" Said Susan.

"don't know our home is gone i saw go with Daryl and Beth my sister it compacted to explain but my sister Maggie she dead not sure about Glenn or Rick Carl that it that all" said Mike he was struggling to speak.

"We saw smoke from the prison,so..." Said Sebastian.

"yer it all gone everything i think it time for me to find Maggie and Beth and Alice" said Mike.

"i am coming with you" said Susan.

" No you are not" said Mike

"can we just put the past behind us?" Said Sebastian.

"FUCK YOU!" He walked out the door. He looked out the street he was in looking around he well he hoped he was still hoping he was looking for clues.

he saw Susan and Sebastian walking towards him he kept walking.

Glenn was lying on on top of the catwalk of the Prison "Maggie!" Said Glenn looking for his wife "Maggie" said Glenn he looked at the destroyed home their people have fled Daryl Hershel Mike Michonne Sasha Bob Tyreses Carol Rick Carl everyone Beth.

Glenn went back to his cell he found a picture of Maggie sleeping he knelt the picture close to him.

"o Maggie" he thought was looking for something to use he used police riot gear he found a young women "hay you get up!" He pointed his gun at her

"you did not fire a single shot?" said Glenn.

"no" said the girl

"i was part of what Happened hear many people died" said the young woman

"what you name?" asked Glenn.

"Tara" said the women.

" i need your help" said Glenn.

"Why?" Said Tara.

" because i need it" said Glenn. Glenn chucked the flammable bottle into the air towards a car

Mike was hopping towards the prison he was hopping to start looking there he saw someone

"Glenn" he was coughing.

"Glenn" he coughing

"my god you survived the fight what the hell happened?" He asked him

"Hershel he dead the governor,he killed him sliced his head of killing him i survived my ex-wife came back with her new husband Sebastian.

"Guess who" said Susan.

" your not going quit!" Said Mike.

"Hershel dead?" said Glenn Tara nodded.

"you did this to me bitch!" he collapsed on the floor could not stand any more because of the pain.

"Mike" said Susan.

a couple off walkers came out of the forest "o,shit" said Sebastian. they killed the walkers Tara took Glenn gun a army truck came past while Tara was bashing the walker

"hay assholes!,enjoying the show?" Said Tara.

"well, you got some mouth on you Missy, so tell me what else you got?" Said the man.

so the hunt is on for Mike daughter Alice and his sisters Maggie and Beth can Mike Jones find them plus why is Sebastian going to Washington DC and can Mike forgive Tara.


	32. Smart move

Right then let's get on with the story of Mike Jones.

"Mike? " Asked Tara. He was still unconscious, Glenn too. Tara opened his eyes to see if there where moving he looked at him with sympathy he cared about that old man Hershel.

"Mike!" Said Susan. Trying to wake up her ex-husband still nothing. Glenn woke Tara gave him a pill to because he was still recovering from the flu.

"Did we pass the prison bus?" Asked Glenn. He was wondering if his wife was on that bus; she paused.

"Yes we did three hour ago" Said Susan. She responded to his question. Glenn asked asked and fear the next; but he had to ask her.

"What did you see? " He asked. She paused for a second. Tara answered her question for her.

"They are all dead" Said Tara. Glenn looked shocked at what she just said. But he looked down at Mike unconscious body he told him once never give up on anything; he was going to find his wife and his daughter and his adopted sisters for him.

"Hay, stop!" He bashed on the glass on the glass but the driver just did a rude gesture to him. Glenn was still refusing him but in the end he had to give up pull over.

"Tara i will carry Mike over my shoulders okay" Said Glenn. Susan was going to follow him to find her daughter so she was going to.

"You ant coming with us i am standing by my friend stay with Sebastian Okay" Said Tara. They grab their gear and Abraham Rosita and Eugene followed them along with Sebastian.

"Glenn... Don't look back please the prison, Hershel it all gone don't go back" Mike closed his eyes.

"Well he a gonna! " Said Rosita. She pointed her gun at him. Susan stepped in.

"No he okay he just unconscious he going to make it! " Said Susan. Standing up for the farther of their child.

"Look, where are you going son besides we need people the stronger the better. And besides you wife or your girlfriend by what Tara told us, by what went down their no way your friends survived" Said Abraham. Glenn just froze for a second thinking about all the teachings he taught him.

He punched Abraham square in the face while Mike was slowly coming out of unconscious.

"Glenn! " Said Mike. He saw him as Abraham fell to the floor. This was welcoming sight.

He walked away from them Mike was fully mobile now but he was still in pain.

"Look can you tell us why you need us? " Said Mike. He approach Sebastian he stood close to him.

"That's classified this is, about fixing the hole god dam world! " Said Abraham. Mike was looking at him still limping.

"Okay so how did the, apocalypse start then? " Said Mike. He was curious about how the walkers came to be in his life and why there sick people left in the world.

"Walkers! " Said Sebastian he fired his gun while he did the same then the group did the same Mike did the same along with Rosita.

"Okay that's that then! " Said Abraham. He was impressed by his shooting skills.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Said Rosita. He placed his pistol back in his holder.

"From a friend of mine okay we will help you where are you heading? " Asked Mike.

"Washington DC" Said Abraham. Mike nodded. He will help on this mission he held out a hand.

"Mike Jones" He said. Still limping but in a bit of pain. He was still in emotional pain maybe he can get over it; some how.

"Looks like we will not be going anywhere fast" Said Eugene. As a oil leak came from out of the army truck.

"Son a Dick! " Said Abraham. They grabbed their gear and headed down the road along with his ex-wife and her current husband.

"Can you forgive me?, about what happened in the prison? " Asked Tara. Wondering if he would.

"Of course i will Glenn will explain everything to me that you did not fire a single shot at my people, and your helping me so we are good your not standing on your own; no more" Said Mike.

"Thanks" Said Tara. He was still pissed but he was slowly going to forgive her in time he knows that she is good and not evil as the Governor but his mind still keeps going back to that moment even Glenn was shocked by this revelation but people can change can they?.

**So will leave it there where are they heading? Next time Beth, Daryl, Alice struggle on the road and ask is faith all they need to survive.**


	33. Faith

this is the chapter where we see Alice comes into her own in the next chapter too will Beth,Daryl,Alice as the trio comes to blow over there pasts plus Daryl and Beth start drinking

Alice and Beth and Daryl ran through the forest the walkers where chasing them.

They ran through the forest it was a long day since they abandoned the prison all was lost in some way.

Daryl and Beth and Alice collapsed because they where exhausted from running.

"Well that's was fun can we camp now please; i am exhausted" Said Alice. Later on they made a small camp fire Alice had lived on her own for sometime before she was reunited with her dad.

"There could be other survivors, there could be Michonne and Rick and my big brother Mike could have made it out" Said Beth. She was trying to convince Daryl to help her but she was having no luck.

"My dad was beaten by the Governor but he made it out!, i am going to find my dad with our with out your help Daryl" Said Alice she grabbed her hunting knife and walked of along with Beth.

The walked into the morning Daryl spotted some tracks in the mud he concluded that it was children

"What are you doing? " Asked Daryl to Beth she was collecting fruit for the children; he was wondering what is the point.

"They could be hungry besides the children are my Friends" Said Alice. Alice was clinging on to hope.

"Do you have any faith? " Said Beth. She was getting fed up with his attitude. His big brother once said to her never give up on anything she was not giving up hope on finding Maggie nor Glenn nor her brother alive.

"Faith, did jack shit for you dad! " Said Daryl. He said that to hurt hurt Beth. But if Mike was hear he would have beaten him up by now for saying that. He gave her his bandanna to her as a way of saying sorry.

The walked to the train tracks where they saw walkers eating the bodies. Beth saw the children bodies and started to cry.

*camping in the night*

"Alice" Asked Beth. She turned to face her Friend; she wondering if she can help her with Daryl. She found him quite scary at tine and wired to but she saw good in Daryl.

"Yes, i can see you care about Daryl because you got no one else left in your life" Said Alice.

"Maybe that's a good theory; but we need him to find my family and friends if they are still alive" Said Beth. Moving a bit of her hair from her face.

"They are alive Beth" She. Held her hand when she said it which gave Beth hope because Alice gave her hope when they where separated; from Mike when they lost the farm she and Alice cried over him.

"We will find him i can fell it in my bones" Said Alice. Daryl returned with rabbits and squirrel for breakfast by the look of things.

"Night Mr Dixon" Said Alice. Daryl did not respond to her. But she went bed hopping for a descent night sleep.


	34. The tension

As Carl and Rick walked down the path Rick was still limping but not as bad as his best friend Mike who took the worst of the beating.

"Carl.. Slow down we need to stick together okay we... Need to" Said Rick to his son.

Carl looked at his dad he was still angry and upset that he lost his home and possibly his girlfriend; life for him will never be the same again they walked to a small shop Rick was still thinking about Mike wondering if he will see him again.

"I got this okay you can barely stand" Said Carl. Rick look at his son he was giving him orders he did not like this his son was taken charge.

"excuse me" Said Rick. He was getting angry at his son but mostly at himself for losing the prison and Hershel and his best friend.

The room was filled with chairs; as it was used blocking something there was a walker then suddenly the walker was sliced into by a man using as a weapon machete.

"What the! what are you doing we had that punk" Said Carl. He was being angry that this boy took his walker.

"O send me to the burn unit boy besides this my gaff i claimed it my home till you two numb skulls where making noise you look like shit! " Said the young man.

"We don't want any trouble we just want some food that's all have you got any to spare? " Asked Rick. He was wondering if he was going to be to be kind to him plus he was struggling to breathe.

"Yes some pasta cereal; bread take what you need then leave my place!" Said the man in question has was in mid twenties he was tall but handy with weapon.

"Got what you need? " Asked Rick to the young boy. The man saw that the boy was pissed at him something big must have been down where there staying.

"I win" Said the boy. The man was studying them they obviously were farther and son; the boy got his stuff together before holding out his hand.

"What is your name? " he was asking him. The man looked stunned by this boy before him.

"The name Jay, Jay nice to meet you nice hat" Said Jay returning to his room in the shop.

"How many people have you killed? " Asked Rick wondering if he been in a group before.

"Two" Said Jay. Rick did not look shocked by this young man confession.

"Why? " Asked Carl. Wondering why he had to kill them he seemed nice normal; despite him being a jerk.

"One asked me two, the second was trying to kill a youngster he could have done if he had the chance" Said Jay.

"How many walkers? " Asked Rick he seemed impressed by this young man.

"A lot but who as not killed a dozen walkers by now" Said Jay. Rick nodded at his young friend he had a best friend someone he could trust.

"Well would you like to come with us? " Said Rick. He nodded he collected his things he left a note on the table saying "take what you need"

They left till the group found a house to camp in for the night it was a nice place to be in thought Jay he going up to the room with Carl the tension between the farther and son was too much for Jay.

Carl was making noises; Rick was getting annoyed with Carl he was clearly showing it.

"Hay Carl enough okay" Said Rick. He saw Red with his son he was hurting two he saw daughter being killed and almost his best friend.

"Are you going kidding me! " He screamed at his dad.

"Hay but face!, hay asshole!, hay shitface! " Said Carl. He was getting mad by him and he could tell he was about to blow.

"Watch you mouth son" Said Rick.

"One would have come out by now okay so back off dad! " Said Carl he saw the young boy walked upstairs to a room it had a large plasma television and a gaming system. Carl moved the games that where stacked he removed them from to the floor to get the lead.

Carl went to do a knot that tied it up easily but Rick pushed a couch to it

"It tied up i double knot Shane taught me remember him? " Asked Rick remembering that night at the Greene family farm and how Maggie and Beth and Hershel lost a family member which they loved dearly.

"Yes a remember him every single day" Said Rick. Jay was just a third wheel in this conversation.

Rick pushed the sofa to the door and to a separate room Jay went to a bedroom where he pulled the covers over him and went to sleep.

In the morning Jay found the house empty Rick was just sleeping he placed a hand to fell for a pulse it was very faint; Carl had disappeared and he was left with Rick Jay decided to some reading then he did some pushes ups to keep fit.

Still no sigh of Carl he did return he saw Jay he was even frosty to him.

"I went outside i killed two walkers i saved you!, i saved you i saved you!; all you did was just stood there you waited for him to come up with his army you did there you where there leader you just wanted him to come; you did nothing to protect us you hid behind the fences while,he killed everyone Maggie Glenn Daryl Michonne Mike all of them! " He walked off dumping his stuff on the table.

"I be fine if you died! " Said Carl slamming the door. Jay left to go after him but there will be more conflict between the small group.


	35. New family member

As Carl and Rick walked down the path Rick was still limping but not as bad as his best friend Mike who took the worst of the beating.

"Carl.. Slow down we need to stick together okay we... Need to" Said Rick to his son.

Carl looked at his dad he was still angry and upset that he lost his home and possibly his girlfriend; life for him will never be the same again they walked to a small shop Rick was still thinking about Mike wondering if he will see him again.

"I got this okay you can barely stand" Said Carl. Rick look at his son he was giving him orders he did not like this his son was taken charge.

"excuse me" Said Rick. He was getting angry at his son but mostly at himself for losing the prison and Hershel and his best friend.

The room was filled with chairs; as it was used blocking something there was a walker then suddenly the walker was sliced into by a man using as a weapon machete.

"What the! what are you doing we had that punk" Said Carl. He was being angry that this boy took his walker.

"O send me to the burn unit boy besides this my gaf i claimed it my home till you two numb skulls where making noise you look like shit! " Said the young man.

"We don't want any trouble we just want some food thats all have you got any to spare? " Asked Rick. He was wondering if he was going to be to be kind to him plus he was struggling to breathe.

"Yes some pasta cereal; bread take what you need then leave my place!" Said the man in question has was in mid twenties he was tall but handy with weapon.

"Got what you need? " Asked Rick to the young boy. The man saw that the boy was pissed at him something big must have been down where there staying.

"I win" Said the boy. The man was studying them they obviously were farther and son; the boy got his stuff together before holding out his hand.

"What is your name? " he was asking him. The man looked stunned by this boy before him.

"The name Jay, Jay nice to meet you nice hat" Said Jay returning to his room in the shop.

"How many people have you killed? " Asked Rick wondering if he been in a group before.

"Two" Said Jay. Rick did not look shocked by this young man confession.

"Why? " Asked Carl. Wondering why he had to kill them he seemed nice normal; despite him being a jerk.

"One asked me two, the second was trying to kill a youngster he could have done if he had the chance" Said Jay.

"How many walkers? " Asked Rick he seemed impressed by this young man.

"A lot but who as not killed a dozen walkers by now" Said Jay. Rick nodded at his young friend he had a best friend someone he could trust.

"Well would you like to come with us? " Said Rick. He nodded he collected his things he left a note on the table saying "take what you need"

They left till the group found a house to camp in for the night it was a nice place to be in thought Jay he going up to the room with Carl the tension between the farther and son was too much for Jay.

Carl was making noises; Rick was getting annoyed with Carl he was clearly showing it.

"Hay Carl enough okay" Said Rick. He saw Red with his son he was hurting two he saw daughter being killed and almost his best friend.

"Are you going kidding me! " He screamed at his dad.

"Hay butface!, hay asshole!, hay shitface! " Said Carl. He was getting mad by him and he could tell he was about to blow.

"Watch you mouth son" Said Rick.

"One would have come out by now okay so back off dad! " Said Carl he saw the young boy walked upstairs to a room it had a large plasma television and a gaming system. Carl moved the games that where stacked he removed them from to the floor to get the lead.

Carl went to do a knot that tied it up easily but Rick pushed a couch to it

"It tied up i double knot Shane taught me remember him? " Asked Rick remembering that night at the Greene family farm and how Maggie and Beth and Hershel lost a family member which they loved dearly.

"Yes a remember him every single day" Said Rick. Jay was just a third wheel in this conversation.

Rick pushed the sofa to the door and to a separate room Jay went to a bedroom where he pulled the covers over him and went to sleep.

In the morning Jay found the house empty Rick was just sleeping he placed a hand to fell for a pulse it was very faint; Carl had disappeared and he was left with Rick Jay decided to some reading then he did some pushes ups to keep fit.

Still no sigh of Carl he did return he saw Jay he was even frosty to him.

"I went outside i killed two walkers i saved you!, i saved you i saved you!; all you did was just stood there you waited for him to come up with his army you did there you where there leader you just wanted him to come; you did nothing to protect us you hid behind the fences while,he killed everyone Maggie Glenn daryl Michonne Mike all of them! " He walked off dumping his stuff on the table.

"I be fine if you died! " Said Carl slamming the door. Jay left to go after him but there will be more conflict between the small group.


	36. Home

Jay and Carl made there way onto the abandoned-neighbourhood they both looked around.

"Cool" Said Carl. They walked-to a house Jay was still terrified of Carl because he was so mature; for his age.

"So, where your dad? " Asked Carl. Carl was walking towards the house. They opened the door.

"Dead they died on the first days-the longest days i was on my own; because i did not wont to be in groups" Said Jay.

"Do you think threes walkers-inside? " Asked Carl.

"No, but threes one way to find out" Said Jay.

The went inside the rooms Jay was doing a clean sweep off the house-he saw books, pencils and pictures of a little girl was her dad on beach somewhere.

"Poor kid" he thought he a gun a fire.

"Carl! " He closed the door he was missing a shoe. Jay just laugh at him-Carl just smiled at him; for the first time since losing his girlfriend Alice and the prison maybe he found a found friend.

Carl got some chalk and wrote on the door "walker. Inside-got my shoe not me"?. Jay smiled at the young boy before heading out to the kitchen.

The got chocolate pudding-Jay and Carl eat it; happily Jay was thinking how lonely he gotten, now maybe he can be not so alone.

Later on the they returned home to Rick-who was still unconscious and Carl was getting very desperate to save his dad.

"Please dad-i don't wont to be alone i am sorry i went out i do care that if you died; i lost my girlfriend please don't go" Said Carl.

"Carl... Stay-inside the house don't go outside" Said Rick.

The morning after Jay sat along side Rick and Carl.

"Thank you, for taking care off my boy" Said Rick.

"No problem, he a good kid" Said Jay.

"Your one off, us now-did you get any food? " Asked Rick. Wondering if they got any food.

"There was a can of pudding but we ate it all and we enjoyed it" Said Carl.

"So-was Mr Grimes" Said Jay. The continue to eat there food. Outside there was a woman outside watching them it was Michonne she found Carl and Rick there was a-young man there.

"You are man now Carl-i am sorry for the way; i treated you" Said Rick.

Michonne knocked on the door Rick drew his gun. He looked threw the key hole. Rick started to laugh it was her.

"What, who is it? " Asked Carl.

"It for you" Said Rick.


	37. Houses and railroads

Jay was making himself at home with the group he was very happy thatbhe made the right decision to join Rick and co.

"So, are hungry? " Said Jay he passed Carl the bowl of cereal-he poured some milk into a bowl.

"You know soya milk will go will this" Said Michonne she was wearing a white shirt.

"Yes, i don't really like soya milk-me just normal milk" Said Jay.

"Don't knock it unless you try" Said Michonne. Jay ate his cereal.

"So, Jay where are parents? " Asked Michonne.

"Dead, they died during the first of the apocalypse lost them" Said Jay.

"There was one friend who had soya milk, i drank and threw up it was disgusting, i rather-have Judith formula... " He paused before heading upstairs.

Michonne went to see Rick. She lent against the counter.

"Thank you, i heard Carl laughing it was nice" Said Rick. If where not for Michonne Carl would be miserable.

"I was thinking about taking Jay and Carl, out in a run. It will only be a few hours okay" Said Michonne.

"I will come with you" Said Rick. Looking at Rick. Mike received; most of the beating from The Governor and he left because he did not wont to be part of a family no more who could blame him.

"No you where un conscience yesterday" Said Michonne. She was taking care of him.

"But i am conscience now" Said Rick. He saw that she was worried about him.

"We will be at noon" Said Michonne. They left the house Jay said he wonted to go by himself for i bit so he will be back at before noon.

"Hay Carl, look at this" Said Michonne. She was-trying to rise his sprite.

"Hay look at this" She squirted a bit into her mouth. She was trying make him laugh They entered the next house.

"Yes, i was tired thanks for trying then" Said Carl. They looked around the house. Meanwhile Jay was scavenging for food he need some time alone.

He found, pasta. Bread he was hitting the jackpot he found a flashlight too that might come in handy.

He saw a empty room-he saw how empty it was no people there was a picture of a man and women smiling in the picture it looked like they where lying on a beach quite a romantic setting.

Jay then found room it was a dead body. The fowl stench filled the room;he found a note.

"Sorry it was all to much" It said, it was so bad for Jay. He closed the door-later on he found another house it was empty. He bashed on the door no one in.

He found some food and chocolate bars. And some chips and placed it into a bag.

He left the house-to join the others. He found Michonne and Carl.

"Everything okay?" Asked Carl. He nodded before they walked back to the house till Rick stopped them they ran away from the house. They ran till the found abandoned rail car and a sigh.

"Sanctuary, for All Community for All Thous who arrive survive" Said the sigh.

"Lets go" Said Rick.

Rick and the others set of on there journey.


	38. Lost and found

It's time to catch up with Maggie and Sasha and Bob and Daryl and Beth and Alice Mikes daughter lets begin.

Maggie was with Sasha and Bob they were killing walkers in the fog they found the Found the prison bus Maggie thought Alice or Mike was on that bus. They were killing walkers.

"Bob!" Said Sasha.

"It's okay, it's just a flesh wound" Said Bob. The group laughed at him. Maggie was in the make shot camp, they made Maggie saw The Governor beating her brother to death was he alive. Sasha and Bob where sleeping time for me to go thought her sole mission was to find Glenn she didn't know if her sister got out the prison. We had jobs to do; Maggie was on the train tracks she ever heard Sasha saying it would be impossible to find them she was right.

Back in the forest Daryl was teaching Beth how to track. After the argument they had while they were drunk they seemed okay with one another.

"What came through here?" Asked Daryl.

"The tracks zig zagged around one another it's a walker" Said Beth.

"Or a drunk ass" Said Daryl. Alice saw something.

"Look a walker it's got a gun we could use it" Said Alice. Beth got her leg trapped in a bear trap.

"Shit!" Said Beth. She fired at the walker she missed it. Alice talked the weaker it was trying to get at she stabbed it in the eye.

Maggie was walking on the train tracks she found a walker she attacked kicking it to the ground. She wrote on the sign.

"Glenn goes to terminus Maggie" She walked away from the dead walker she had blood on her face she was sad she lost her brother. Her father. Her sister; was she did. She thinks she is Mikey was he alive, she didn't want to find his dead body.

Beth was limping, she is hurting.

"Hear" Said Daryl.

"Are you serious?" Asked Beth.

"Yes" Said Daryl. Beth hopped on Daryl's back, he was getting comfy with Beth and Alice in his life since the war with The Governor.

"Your heavier then look" Said Daryl. Alice was holding her gun along her things.

"Hey look I house do you think there's people there?" Asked Alice.

"If there are, we deal with them" Said Daryl. Beth saw a gravestone. That reads

"Loving father" Daryl placed a flower they had a simple ceremony for Hershel.

Daryl held Beth's hand while looked at the stone thinking will she ever see her dad again?. They walked into the house Daryl bashed on the door.

"It, looks tidy" Said Alice.

"Yes, there's someone living here" Said Daryl. They walked into the house.

"Daryl, should we make it more secure?" Asked Alice.

"Good thinking, " Said Daryl. Beth and Alice walked around a bit Alice smiled as she found something so sweet she thought.

"Beth, we've hit the pot" Said Alice. Beth came in along with Daryl. There were coke chips and pigs feet and peanut butter jams ETC.

There's been rattling outside Alice went to see it. She opened the door; it was a dog "Arr.. Come hear cute pie" Said Alice. The dog ran away.

"Didn't know you are a dog person" Said Beth.

"Yes a did have my dog her names was Gracie" Said Alice.

"That's a lovely name a found something you might like" Beth found dead people in suits.

"What do you think?" Asked Beth.

"It's creepy" Said Alice.

"I think it beautiful there treating them like people before all of this happened" Said Beth.

"O found a room, there's a piano in there" Said Alice. She guided Beth into the room; she guided her to that room Beth played a song while Daryl watched on.

"Um" Said Daryl.

"Mind if I join you?" Asked Daryl. She found Beth's singing voice very nicely.

"I thought you said you my signing annoyed you" Said Beth.

"There's no duke box this bed is comfy this is the best I ever slept on"' Said Daryl.

"Really" Said Alice. Alice's voice sounded surprised. Beth continued to play her song. After the Daryl carried her to the kitchen. Alice is already making sandwiches she had peanut butter and jam with some chips.

"What are you doing?" Beth was writing on the yellow piece of paper.

"Well, it's to say thank you for letting us stay here" Said Beth.

"You don't need to do that we can ask the people if we can stay here... we can work something out" Said Daryl.

"What made you decide?" Said Beth.

"About what?" Daryl asked. He looked at Mikes adopted sister.

"That there's good people" Said Beth. She was wondering what changed Daryl's mind on the matter "umm"Said Daryl. He was not given aner a answer.

"No just don't go umm, there's got to be someone?" Daryl looked at her. She went all wired of all sudden did Daryl Dixon like her something.

"If it's that dog" Said Daryl. He went to the door. He opened to see walkers there.

"Beth!, Alice" Said Daryl. Beth gave him his crossbow.

"Both of you run now!" Said Daryl.

are notin't going to leave you!" Said Alice. Beth dragged her outside ,they stopped and waited for Daryl. Till Beth clubbed on the back of there heads and placed in a black car with a white cross.

"Alice, Beth!" Daryl shouted he chased after the car all night long till he dawn there was a folk in the road Daryl had lost Alice and Beth. Mikes going to kill him for loosing his daughter "well what do we have hear ?" Asked the man.

"Dibs on the vest i like it's got wings on them" Said a man. The when, after Daryl' weapon now

"No that's a fine weapon you got there ;i have been looking for a weapon like that if you kill-me them theses men will drop why hurt me when you can hurt others" Said the man.

"The names Joe" he said

"Daryl" He said Joe.

Maggie was sleeping by a bus till she saw Sasha up in the window. She went to her till walker came out she took out a few a sigh sigh. Maggie had blood on her face.

"What are you doing hear asked Sashaa overheard heard you a stopt stop, looking for Glenn and Mike it's very clear you like him" Said Maggie.

"We've kissed back at the prison different, it's love different, it's not like you and Glenn, but your rto thou we got to go and find Bob you got to and Mike if we letlets go find Bob" Said Sasha. They walked to find bob on his own

Maggie hugged bob and Sasha continued on there walk to Termnuis

In the next chapter, we Tyreese with Lizzie Milka Tyreses Carol and Judith and new cPleaseer Robyn and Judith

please leave a review or a like for this story


	39. The grove

Tigress was resting on the tracks along with Milka it's been a long day Robyn was new to the group Lizzie was with Carol she was holding baby Judith.

"Is that your kid?" Asked Robyn. She was looking Carol. She looked at her; she looked sad it wasn't her child, but it was Rick she doesn't know if he was still alive.

"So when we get terminus what are we going to tell them?" Said Lizzie. Wondering if this whole place was safe or not

"Well, we say we are good people" Said Carol. She was holding baby Judith; she saw Tyreses was shaking on the tracks she was thinking that it was about Karen and David.

"Ty?" Asked Robyn. He looked to see her. Robyn looked at Milka she was fast asleep.

"Maybe we should get going since it's nearly light" Said Robyn. So the group walked into the night and than morning light hurt them Robyn was talking Carol.

"So did you have a safe place to stay before heading to terminate?" Asked Robyn. Carol looked at her, she remember seeing the battle and Hershel being killed and Mike was being beaten to death.

Yes, buttut it's all gone now, Lizzie saved Tyreses by killing a girl; she saved Tyreses by doing that" Robyn was just listing to Carol story.

"That poor girl she must have been through so much at such a tender age" Said Robyn. The morning light greated them, they walk along the tracks Carol had gone with Robyn to collect some nuts and fruits for the children Tyerses saw a walker coming towards them.

"No, don't, look I now we are suppose to kill them but just not this one" Said Lizzie. Tyreses put his hammer away. Carol and Robyn returned with their nuts and fruits. They walked for miles; Carol saw a cabin burning in the distance.

"That's strange who would do that?" Asked Robyn. The smoke was rising in the distance Milka was explaining about burning or something, it's been a long day they were wondering if terminus was safe or not.

"Hey look a house, it's like my mum says it all works out in the end" Said Mika towards the house Carol and Tyreses and Robyn made up shop in the house later on Carol was crushing nuts with girls Robyn reading a book on her chair.

"Hey, I was thinking about hunting later on?" Asked Robyn. Trying to feel useful towards Carol and Tyreses and the girls.

"Yay I was thinking, that too; know how to use one of theses?" Asked Tyreses Robyn shook her head.

"No I don't but i could learn" Said Robyn.

So Tyreses was teaching Robyn how to shoot, with the gun she was improving all the time she had a huge smug in her face.

"Don't get cocky, it's your first try" Said Tyerses. "I've never fired one before, thanks for teaching me" Said Robyn. They walked back to the cabin today's been very peaceful. Robyn was reading her; book, it's been a different few days for her. Carol was saying she was making tea. Till he saw Lizzie was running with a walker Carol ran to "no, no, no, no!" Said Lizzie.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Lizzie. She is mad at Carol for killing the weaker; that's been chasing her.

"You killed, she was my friend and you killed her!" Said Lizzie.

"She wont's to kill you" Said Carol. "But it's the same thing she was my friend, it's the same thing you killed her, she was my friend she was my friend" Said Lizzie. Robyn was making sure that; Lizzie was sleeping.

"As she has always been like this?" Asked Robyn. She was scared of that little girl shed need her time to take off this thing. He tapped Tyreses on the shoulder. He jumped she held the hunting rifle.

"Let's take our minds off things" Said Robyn. Robyn was hunting with Tyreses; Lizzie got up from her nap she felt calmer now but she felt like nobody understands her nor the walkers. She got a box of rats alive; she found the walker that Tyerses didn't kill she feed the walkers.

"Lizzie what are doing?" She asked her sister. She played with the walker feeding it.

"You don't get non of you do, Mike said that walkers are evil bad they shouldn't exist but they are hear aren't maybe we should be like them" Said Lizzie.

"Lizzie just stop this please" Said Milka. "Lizzie walkers!" Said Mika some where burnt walkers the girls ran to the house. Tyreses and Carol and Robyn killed the walker and saved Milka and Lizzie.

"We did it" Said Robyn. Later on Robyn was with Tyreses she was talking about her life before the walkers. Tyreses explained about the prison after if fell and Hershel's death hit the Greene's hard including a Mike who vanished after the fight; he looked at Robyn she seems very calm as survivor, she had limited gun training, she lost so much then she lets on.

"Hay Carol just had discussion on old time, before all of this it's funny don't think that we are fighting to survive. My fight back in the day was just paying bills getting a job getting married and having kids" Said Robyn.

"Yes, it was my husband was...he was bad very bad but now have the girls to think about" Said Carol. They walked back to the house to see Mika dead and Lizzie hands covered in her blood.

"It's okay i didn't hurt her brain" Said Lizzie Robyn placed her hands in her coat pocket. Trying to ignore the fact there's been a killing.

"No we have to Waite then maybe then you you get it" Said Lizzie. Robyn walked towards Lizzie to get the baby; but Lizzie refused her to go near it.

"Judith can turn too" Said Lizzie. Robyn looked Carol they need to get the baby out of Lizzie reach.

"No, Judith she can't even walk yet" Said Carol. This time Robyn had to step in to get Judith out there.

"Look, we don't we tie Milka up then; we can show us what you mean, now i need to get Judith inside okay" Said Robyn. Carol secretly dealt with Milka. Lizzie was locked in her room.

"What shall we do?" Asked Robyn she was very scared off a kid. A kid that kind her sister because didn't understand the walkers.

"We should you no kill her it's the only option she's to dangerous to be around Judith or in fact anybody" Said Tyres es he removed his hat placing it on the table the house was a lot quieter then it was before.

"Carol we need you to do this it's the only way she's unstable, i know your her mother like but she's to dangerous" Said Robyn. Carol agreed with her, with a sad smile.

Carol lead Lizzie outside. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do to kill a child; Lizzie cried "o my god are you mad at me?" She cried into Carol's shirt.

"No i am not, look Lizzie just look at the flowers okay please just look the flowers" Carol held her gun at Lizzie till she fired the gun gun killing the girl.

Later on the night Carol and Tyerses and Robyn where taking about if they should stay in the house till Tyreses spoke.

"We can't stay hear" Said Tyreses. He was sad even Robyn never saw Tyerses sad apart from the time Karen died.

"I miss her Karen, every night i see her in the street like another day then she's dead, just like that she was killed just like that" Said Tyreses. Robyn placed a hand on Tyreses shoulder.

"It was me i killed them Karen and David" Said Carol. Tyreses griped the end if the table she was thinking that Tyreses was going to kill her.

"I can't kill you do you remember it?" Asked Tyreses. Carol nodded at him she was very scare she just told him that set killed Karen and David.

"Then it's part of you" Said Tyres es. The next morning the small group, made it out of the house the made a small graves for the girls.

Robyn was heading to terminus. Let's hope it's a safe place to live in.

In the next chapter Mike struggling to walk and gets a pig back from Glenn bad Daryl tells Joe about losing Beth and Alice please leave a review


	40. Terminus

Daryl was up on the hunt the next morning after spending the night with Joe's group he didn't want to be with anyone right now after losing Beth and Alice.

Daryl spotted a rabbit he was about to fire till the rabbit was killed by Len one Joe's group member. "That rabbits mine" Said Daryl.

"Well, that rabbits claimed whether you like it or not, now hand it over or you wish you better not got out of bed this morning" Said Len. Daryl still held the rabbit this pissed of Len More

"Now, I reckon there's this bitch that's got you all running around doing this bad that's the reason why you like this because you lost some piece of tail was it a little one? Because they don't survive long out here" Said Len. Daryl got his knife ready to kill him. But Joe stepped in.

"He's got the rabbit, that was claimed, but he didn't hand it over now I suggested we teach him a lesson" Said Len. Joe looked at Daryl he was only being with the group for one day he didn't know the rules of the group.

"Look Len's right this was the rules, so next time when you claim something you say it okay" Said Joe. Joe split the rabbit in half this didn't sit well Len.

Later on Joe was talking about the rules of their group. "Look, Len a problem at times, but it's the rules look, there's two things I don't like it's lies and thieves; now i know you are not a Lie Daryl" Said Joe.

"So did you have people with you?" Asked Joe. Daryl looked at Joe he was trying to find out about his past.

"Yes, I lost them, maybe this isn't for me" Said Daryl. Joe looked at Daryl he looked hurt and scarred for some reason.

"Look you need groups to survive in this world" Said Joe. He was trying to get Daryl to stay in his group he can be useful; if this what Daryl's wont's of course.

The group found a train platform to stay the night in it was dark dirty filled with cars. The group has claimed places to stay the night.

Daryl slept on the floor, his mind was still thinking about; was Beth and Alice was she okay was they safe. "Hay was the rabbit I heard you took it!" Said Len he pointed at Daryl.

"Hell, I didn't take a damn thing!" Said Daryl. He wwas givingLen he was been giving him crap all morning. He wasn't in a mood he didn't wont to be hear. Joe went over to Daryl's things and he found a rabbit that Len had during the hunt this morning.

"Look i didn't take it" Said Daryl trying to defended himself against Len "we should teach him a lesson" Said Len. Joe punched Len.

"Very well teach him boys!" Said Joe. He the boys started beating; later on the Daryl found Len body with a arrow in his head. Daryl and the group-followed the tracks till they found a plant of some sort "claimed" Said Daryl.

Mike was Glenn they found a message from Maggie. They resting at night; on the tracks.

"Sleep much?" Asked Abraham to Mike he was trouble sleeping since Susan and Sebastian arrived back in his life Tara was there two.

"I don't no about you, Mike but helping Glenn get him to his girl and you don't like your ex nor her husband" Said Abraham.

"Yes because Glenn's in love, i was once not with Susan but another girl" Said Mike. Tara was just listening.

"I see the way you two look at Rosita, she very hypnotic" Said Abraham. Mike wonted to laugh at Abraham's statement; he smiled thou.

"No i ain't like that Abraham trust me, but i did have a one night stand with a girl; i still love her but as a friend there's this one girl i like a just don't no is she's alive?" Said Mike.

"I take it's Sasha then?" Asked Tara. Mike looked at the young girl; he nodded at her.

"Hay don't fell bad about it we should rest now" Said Mike Jones. The next morning Glenn gave Mike a pig back ride to the tunnel.

"Dam look how dark it is" Said Mike. He couldn't see a dam thing in there. Mike was thinking was worth it he missed Maggie and Beth and Alice.

"Look like the tunnel, is going to filled with With reanimated corpse" Said Abraham. "I am afraid this where we leave you" Said Abraham.

"Well i can understand that you don't wont to put Eugene's life in our hands" Said Mike. Glenn was given a flash light and a couple of things.

"Hay Abraham sorry for hitting you" Said Glenn. Releasing he wasn't that bad "hay man it's okay i just like fighting" Glenn smiled Tara was going with Glenn and Mike he gave her Tara gave Rosita a hug Mike completely blanked Susan and Sebastian.

"Tara i must say this i think your smoking hot" Said Eugene to Tara she just smiled at him.

"Yay i am sorry i like girls" Said Tara. "I fully aware of that" Said Eugene. They walked into the tunnel it was very dark. Mike was still limping very bad still it will take him a while for him to recover from the fight he had.

"We should thing about another route this way block!" Said Mike. Glenn was still pressing on to find Maggie even Mike was seeing that he loved her.

"Shit!" Said Tara her leg was caught on some rock the walkers where closing; "look just leave me hear okay" Said Tara.

"No i ain't leaving you hear to die I've seen enough death, Glenn help with this please!" Said Mike he was moving the rock but it was i use till there was a light at the end of the tunnel. And gun fire to ad the walkers where killed.

"Glenn?" Said Maggie. As Maggie's voice looked on in shock. Mike just stood there as Maggie was there she run to Glenn to give him a kiss and then ran to Mike Jones and they held and cried happy to see one another.

"Hay" Said Sasha. Mike was standing around the fire in the tunnel they gave Glenn and Maggie some space. Glenn introduce Tara to Maggie.

"So, Eugene knows about how all of this happened?" Asked Sasha who was now holding Mikes hand "yes he does we should head to Washington" Said Abraham.

"No, i liked to see what terminus is like first they maybe have food and weapons" Said Mike. The group nodded and walked to terminus they got there it was a nice okay place they got to the gates they opened the gates. There was a women there cooking something.

"Hi there you loot must have been on the rode for sometime?" Asked the women. Maggie was still wearing Daryl's poncho. Susan and Sebastian looked at one another.

"Yes we have" Said Mike.

"Well then let me get you something to eat the names Mary by the way welcome to terminus" She said


	41. Flashback

Mike ran towards his adopted sister Maggie he held her, she was in her riot gear.

"aren't you I sight for sore eyes" Said Hershel. Mike was there he placed a hand on Hershel's shoulder. He gave his son a faint smile.

"And as your son" Said Hershel. Glenn was there he gave his brother in law smile Mike was a good man he respected him.

"We've won against the governor, he won't be bothering us anymore. Said Mike.

"O doesn't get to check-in, we still don't know where he his" Said Rick. He joined in the celebration despite loosing Andrea.

"Hey Rick listen...I know about Carl about he did in the woods" Said Mike. Hershel told Mike about Carl shoots the boy in the woods.

"Well, what do you think I should do your a dad to a teenager" Said Rick. Mike just swayed his head from side to side.

"Well, I get you, look I can help you with Carl because we are friends" Said Mike. He was looking okay about it, he saw his daughter Alice, she helps the Woodbury people settling in.

"Alice sweetheart can I have a word" Said Mike. He was wondering he can help him.

"Listen can you do me I big favor? " Asked Mike he looked at his daughter, she looked at his father.

One mouth on.

"Everything seems to be going okay" Said Mike. He was walking towards the Fields with Hershel he was going to teach Rick and Carl how to plant crops.

They started to dig in the fields Beth was holding baby Judith in her arms. She laughed at his brother farming.

"Hay why don't you get your hands dirty?" Said Mike to Beth. Beth kept her mouth shut after that statement. Still holding baby Judith

"Why don't you put things right with Michonne? " Said Beth. She burned him with question they laughed at that remark Carl hat fell of his head he the sheriff hat to Beth.

"There is a new sheriff in town" The group laughed this was something Mike wonted a family he can call his own


	42. End of the line

Rick was teaching Carl and Michonne how to hunt rabbits in the woods "do you see this its a sneer the rabbit goes in here" Said Rick

"And it's rabbit stew for tea, then?" Asked Jay. They heard a scream coming from the distance Carl ran towards the screaming a huge herd of walkers was tearing into a man.

"Carl just leaves it" Said Rick. They ran away from the man the walkers continue to follow them, they made it out of the woods and made camp for the night.

"How do we know this whole thing legit?" Asked Michonne. Carl was sleeping the abandoned car along with Jay he was sleeping it was a long journey for Carl and Jay they must have been travelling for a week but there are like a whole day away from terminus.

"They must have a good system" Said Rick. There was crackling in the woods; he was thinking was it walkers.

"Well, we explain to them... " Rick was cut off by a man who dressed like a biker a man kicked Michonne her sword away "you screwed up asshole you me" Said the man.

"Well, here I was about to turning in for the night on new years eve who's going to count down with 10 Mississippi 9 Mississippi 8 Mississippi" The man was cut off my man the others recognized immediately.

"Joe just holds up theses are good people you're going to let them, we've got time to discuss this" Said Daryl.

"This man killed our friend okay, there's nothing to talk about" Said one of Joe's men.

"Look Daryl say your peace okay" Said Joe. Joe looked at Daryl he wasn't expiating this not by a long shot.

"Look this man killed our friend, he let him to turn in the bathroom and I've got to speak for Lou and all" Said Joe.

"I get it you want blood I get come on man take it... Come on take it from me! " Said Daryl.

"Now, claim that these are good people now you see right, it's a lie a lie! " One of Joe men jumped Daryl and started beating him.

"No! " Said Rick Joe stopped Rick "teach him will teach him all the way" they started fighting; Daryl started punching him.

"Just stop it was all me dam it it was all me" Rick was reasoning with Joe.

"That's right we are reasonable men so hears what are going to do first we are going to beat Daryl death then we have the boys then the girl we shot you and then we be all square" Joe started laughing at Rick they stared beating Daryl more.

"Stop your squirming" Told them man on top of Carl he started to scream in terror as the man started attacking him "you get yours to wait your turn" Said the man to Michonne.

"Let him go" Said Rick. The gun exploded in Joe's hand Rick punched Joe in the face.

"It's okay, I've got him, he's just making things worse now come on let's what you've got sport! " Said Joe. Rick bit into Joe's neck and blood came out of his neck Michonne killed one of Joe men and Daryl killed his attacker stamping on him killing him; Jay stabbed one of Joe's men.

"I kill I kill him! " He said he placed the knife in Carl neck; Rick took Joe's knife

"He's mine! " Said Rick. The man let go of Carl and he ran to Michonne and Jay he placed his knife in Carl attacker.

"No please" Rick stabbed him in the gut tearing him apart Daryl recovered to see what Rick was doing Daryl immediately felt Guilty for what happened


	43. Reunion

Daryl gave Rick a rag to clean himself up, he was collected and calm about the situation "how did you wind up with them?" Asked Rick he wiped the blood from his face

"I was with Beth and Alice we got out together, that's how they found me, they had this code it was stupid I didn't know what they could have done" Daryl was depressed about what happened with the near attack on Carl.

"Hay Daryl it wasn't on your hay Daryl it wasn't for you, you are here with us that's what counts hay your brother"

Daryl looked Rick for a second he trusted Mike like a brother. Jay was resting his head on the car seat; he looked at Michonne she gave him a smile he smiled to "I've got to be this way to protect Carl now I can't be normal anymore, but this this the way I've got to be" Said Rick later on the group made their way Terminus Jay was talking to Carl

"You are you okay?" Asked Jay Carl looked at him, his face had a scratch on his face "my dad said that he's proud of me, I told Michionne this before what does he have to be proud of?"

Jay gave Carl a comforting hug Rick was burying gun bag Daryl looked at him; questioning his design "Just in case"

Rick climbed over the fence along with Carl and Michonne and Jay; they were going to see if Terminus was sanctuary. "Just follow the tracks and the sighs Terminus community for all sanctuaries for all those who arrive, survive" Said the women in the radio

The women looked at Rick group stood there "Well, welcome to Terminus I bet your hair for safety?" Asked the man he looked young and the group looked heavily armed

"The names Gareth welcome to Terminus, Alex will be checking you guy's over" Said Gareth

Alex went after the others and patted them down

"They seem clean to me" Said Alex. Gareth guided them to the courtyard "you came through the back door these very clever you lot will fit right in hear" Said the women. "What's your name?" Asked Jay "the names Mary hears some meat, " he passed him a plate, but Rick was looking around the complex at the different items of clothing from his group; Rick went over to Alex and took his gun "where did you get this pocket watch?"

Asked Rick he was thinking of his best Friend Mike Jones was he alive, he wasn't sure after his fight with the governor;

"Now Rick lets not do anything rash" Said Gareth.

Then suddenly there where gun fire coming all around them, they ran and ran around a maze at Terminus till they reached a museum like room filled with candle and objects till Rick saw the door they opened it till Rick saw that he was completely surrounded by the people of Terminus;

This was a helpless situation "okay your surrounded so hears how this is going to go down!, the ringleader the archer the same the hunter and the kid in that order!" Said Gareth on top of the roof they opened the boxcar door Rick Michonne and Daryl and Jay entered the boxcar. "My son!" screamed Rick.

Gareth signalled the Carl to go inside the boxcar the door shut behind them "Rick?" Glenn saw Rick and the others Rick saw the familiar face, he gave her a star "these are our Friends they help saved us!" Said Maggie "Friends" Said Daryl to the others "yes but for how long" Said Abraham whom he looked at Daryl. "No!"

Said Rick he didn't want to argue in his group Mike gave him a friendly smile he looked Susan and Sebastien and Sasha looked at her boyfriend "them lot out there are going fell pretty dam stupid when they find out" Said

The group looked at Rick wondering what he was going to say next "find out what?" Asked Abraham they looked at Rick all of them did "that they are screwing with the wrong pPlease Said Rick

please leave a review Mike Jones will return in October 2014 they've started filming the walking dead season 5 so it's going to be a season, Brilliant season i hope plus where's Beth and Alice they are safe Alex will returns in Octyou're to so i hope your looking forward to his return


	44. Escape from Termnuis

Mike Jones was thrown onto the floor alongside Rick, Daryl, Bob, Glenn he was knocked out unconscious till he was inside a slaughter house of sort. Mike slowly was coming round was he going to die. What a irony that he was looking for sanctuary but instead got death. "Okay, let's see what we've got today? " Said Gareth he had a log book in his hand with a pencil he was making notes. "Shall we get started? " Asked the man with the huge knife. "Sure clean up afterwards thou." Said Gareth. Gareth disappeared from the room. Mike saw a guy swinging a baseball bat he hit a man in the back of the head. Then he sliced the guy neck and blood came out of his throat. "Right, then Rick what did you bury outside of Terminus? " Asked Gareth.

Mike looked at Rick he remembered that he was different after Lori death and beat Tyreses almost half to death; he two was as well he remember having a fist fight with The Governor and Hershel death as well. "A couple of automatic weapons, AK-47 rifle and a red machete that's what I am going to use to kill you with." Said Rick. He said very coldly to him even Mike was smiling at him inside his bandana rapped around his mouth. He looked at Glenn to he gave him a reassuring nod at him. He saw the knife inside left jacket. "Please you don't have to do this! We got a man who can put things back to the way thing where! Please all you got to do is take that chance." Said Bob. Gareth bent down to Mike eye level. "Got anything else to add? " Asked Gareth.

Mike paused for a while to think. There was a lump in the back of his throat the man removed the rag from his mouth to speak. "Go to hell! " Said Mike. Gareth placed the rag on his mouth. "Deal with them then clean up we will do the rest afterwards," Said Gareth. Then suddenly there was a loud explosion outside. "What the hell! Right you me outside now!" Said Gareth.

Back inside the Boxcar Maggie took charge of the operation she was worried that her brother would die she was still Wrestling with the fact that Mike was dead. "He's going to make it." Said Susan. Trying reassure her but it wasn't working. "So the cure then? What are you going to do when you get to Washington DC?." Asked Sebastian. He looked at Eugene. "That's classified. " said Eugene.

Back inside the slaughter house Rick fought his way out of the room stabbing the man in the neck. He let a few people out of the boxes as well. They went back to the boxcar they fought off a few walkers along the way; Mike was still recovering from his injuries but still he was a fighter. He saw Gareth on the rooftop he fired his gun at him pointblank range to. The went into the woods they took time to recover from the fighting till Carol appeared. Daryl looked so happy to see her he hugged her to then Rick approach her. "Did you do that?" Asked Rick. She nodded at him.

Rick gave her a hug Carol said for them to follow her till he saw Tyreses holding baby in his arms. Carl ran to see his sister. "Thank you." Said Rick. Maggie patted him on the shoulder to get his attention. "You never said you were married?" Said Maggie. "It wasn't a happy marriage but I tried to make it work." Said Mike.

The walked into the woods looking for food and a home but survival in the apocalypse was hard on every on. Look at Rick he doing all right. And Maggie but part of Mike mind was still wondering to Beth was she okay? Is she dead? Alive? He was going to move heaven and earth to find his younger sister and that was he was going to.

Please leave a review


	45. Church

As Mike was walking around the forest with his family and allies. Sasha was looking at her boyfriend wondering if he was totally right. He looks at her. He smiled at her, she smiled back after everything they have been threw the war with Governor and the prison destroyed. They had been reunited and they were very happy as well.

"We are going to DC are you I can see it in your eyes you want to survive and save the world for your daughter." Said Sasha.

"Yes I am but I am not certain if I want to go and leave you behind because I love you." Said Mike.

"Mike you've got a job to perform and this is most definitely worth the risk and you have to go." Said Sasha.

"Well, we shall experience when we get to Washington, D.C. But if there's a slight chance that it might not be a cure." Said Mike.

"There is a cure Mike, that's why this mission is thus important to save the world for yourself and the children too." Said Abraham.

"We let's hope we can deliver the goods, then because I want this for my family and friends." Said Mike.

He joined Rick he gave him a smile he had a great deal of respect for him. Since the downfall of the prison. They have a good friendship.

"Might I interject something her what about Beth and Alice." Said Rick.

"Look, I love them both, of course I do, but Rick what about Judith does she hold a right to live." Said Mike.

"We don't have to get back to the way things were I am doing the things to keep Carl safe." Said Rick.

There was rustling in the woods Daryl came out he held his hands upwards.

"I surrender." Said Daryl. The group kept waking Susan was by Maggie, she didn't articulate a single word to knowing the history of the their marriage.

"Your Hershel eldest daughter you had a younger sister right? Beth my ex-husband talked on her." Said Susan.

"Look, no offense, I am not going to let the cat out of the bag to you okay, it's just that my brother Mike that's right my brother." She smiled at her.

Then they heard screaming in the distance Carl begged his father to assist the individual port.

"Help!" The man was a spiritual man he liked looking like it.

"Hello, do you hold any food at all pretty hungry at this moment in time." Said the man

Carl gave him some nuts and fruits of some sort.

"Cause you have a camp?" Asked the priest.

"No, we don't do you have a camp plus what is your name?" Asked Mike.

"Father Gabriel." Gabriel looked at the grip they were tired for some reason

"This way, don't worry maybe I am giving way to steal all of your stuff." Said Gabriel.

"Sorry, my congregation days sometime says that my sense of humor is not the best." Said Gabriel.

They proceeded to the church it was out of the way and the rest of the group were nervous about the way. Jay was the new boy to the group he was spooky about being a group before.

Rick went inside to investigate the church, but to be sure it was safe. He whistled everyone in Mike sat down he was really tired from all the walking he was doing.

"Does anyone have any idea how to get food I am hungry.." Said Mike his stomach was growling.

"There's a food bank not so far away from here." Said Gabriel.

Later on Carl was looking the place with Mike he wasn't so sure about the church it's self but was better then Terminus.

"Can I ask you something why don't Alice mention your Ex-wife I mean it non of my business." Said Carl.

"Because I imagined she was dead Carl I mean we didn't have a healthy marriage but I tried to make things work but I knew it was a dead end." Said Mike.

"Mike you know I love your daughter right I just desire to know that man to man." Said Carl.

"Mr. Grimes I know you love my daughter you have my blessing." Said Mike.

"Thanks Mike I will protect her." Said Carl.

"Well I imagine you will Carl." The food arrived everyone was in high sprites after getting the food.

"Hay thanks everyone who saved Eugene life but the reason why are doing this is to save the world that's why we are going to Washington, D.C. To save the world so how about it Rick let's save the world not just for yourself but for the little one and and for the rest of the human survivors." Said Abraham.

"Sure count me in." Said Jay.

Everyone smiled knowing that the mood in the camp had improved but little did they know danger was on the way.


	46. Promise kept

As Mike was getting comfortable in the church surroundings, he got something to eat, he was completely hungry after being locked up in Terminus for eight months. Sasha flashed him a smile. He smiled too, she next him with a plate in her hand. Mike saw the Tyreses in the corner of his eyes.

"Don't worry about him, he's totally cool with us beside I am going outside to get some air and to check on Bob he said he was going outside to be alone." Said Sasha she placed a kiss on the check.

Mike saw Maggie, she seems to be having a good time with Glenn which is what she needs after the loss of her father and possibly her sister too.

"Bob!" The peace was disturbed by her screaming, everyone went to investigate the noise of distress it was Bob on the floor with his leg missing like it was being cut off clean. Mike didn't know how to fall at the point, but he suspected that the people of Terminus were still alive,

"Shit!" Said Mike he opened fired on the walkers that were approaching them. He was a skilled marksman after his time on the road. Mike saw them coming the being brought in by the noise. Then a bullet that wasn't there's coming there air hitting a walker. The dragged Bob inside for security reasons. Jay was just looking, observing them.

"Bob what happened to you?" Asked Susan she looked very shocked about what she just wittiness. To this poor man.

"They are here they've had just eaten my leg ole they were proud of it." Said Bob.

"Did you see them Bob? Did you see they were located at all, this is vitally important that you tell.." Said Rick.

"I think there's a play school not so far from here. There's a lot of them." Said Bob.

"Did you know about this Gabriel because you've been very quiet and shifty since we've been here so.. What do you have to hide Daryl and Carol are missing." Said Mike.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about I've been here the whole time I don't know these people you speak of." Said Gabriel.

"I agree I saw something outside of the church 'you will burn for this' what does that mean?" Asked Rick

"They came the people came to the church they begged me to let them I always lock the doors… I hear them screaming my name begging me to let them in…" Said Gabriel.

"Okay, that's it, we need to leave right now there's a threat to Eugene life right now and we get Washington, D.C. Right away." Said Abraham.

"We are not leaving with Daryl and Carol she saved your life remember! And I am not leaving without them." Said Rick.

"We fixed the bus ourselves Rick we are going without with out you." Said Abraham.

"You're not taking the bus." Said Rick. Abraham was going to punch him, but Mike and Glenn held them back.

"Hay now listen here Rick is not your enemy here they are you think you can survive a night out there the walkers hunt better in the dark that's a natural fact." Said Mike.

"Look lets deal with the problem at hand, then we shall go DC okay, we are going, but Mike right, let's deal with main problem first." Said Glenn.

The group left to go the school to deal with the hunters. Mike opted to stay behind and protect Carl and the baby.

"Okay, we know you're in here! Come on out Carl, Bob is he's not already dead trees. Susan Sebastian Mike the sister to Maggie right o and Judith how about the persist if you let them go you can still walk away form this." Said Gareth.

Psychopath thought Mike I could kill him right here right now I'll wait for a while just until Rick gets back he knows they are here now. The all of a sudden the baby cried give away their position.

"I don't know maybe we shall keep the kid. I am starting to like this girl." Said Gareth.

"Okay I am going to give you on the count of three to

Let you know your coming out okay." Said Gareth .

"Shall we just do it now?" Asked the unknown man who works for him.

"Sure shoot at the hinges." Then two of his men were killed squarely in the head.

"Put your guns on the floor and kneel down right now!" Said Rick he was being scary for a good reason. He shoot two of Gareth fingers off.

"No point begging right?" Asked Gareth.

"No." Jay looked on at them he wanted to slaughter every last one of them pathetic life's.

"We use to be good we use to help people but then they came they beats the rapes. I know you been out there I can see it in your eyes, you don't know what it is like to hungry. But if you let us go we shall never cross paths again." Said Gareth.

"The truth is you will just do this to anyone that comes by." Said Rick he pointed his gun at him.

"Besides I all ready made you a promise." He chopped Gareth up while the others killed the others hunters as well.

In the morning Bob passed away everyone was upset about his death Sasha was too she was close to Bob after the prison fell. The bus left to go Washington, D.C. To find a cure for the apocalypse and Mike stayed behind. He was outside he heard a noise outside he went to see who it was he was glad to see a filmier face.

"Where the hell have you been?" Asked Mike. Daryl came out has Michonne and Gabriel saw him coming out of the shadows.

"Come out." Said Daryl.


End file.
